Cokelat rasa vanilla
by Hann Hunnie
Summary: Ketika anak mommy jatuh cinta #summary apaan xD A KaiHun fict with KrisHo and other
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title : Cokelat rasa vanilla**_

 _ **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun, etc.**_

 _ **Warning : yaoi, boy x boy, Mpreg, gak suka ? Gak usah baca -_-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Rasanya kita sudah lama ya tidak berlibur ke Jeju" namja manis paruh baya bernama Joonmyun itu melirik suami nya yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Hmm ... Kita baru berlibur ke sana dua bulan yang lalu loh, mom" Yifan -sang suami- menanggapi ucapan istrinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan kota Seoul.

Joonmyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Hish ... Itu bukan liburan, tapi perjalanan bisnis. Mommy kan hanya menemani daddy menemui client waktu itu"

"Tapi sama saja kan ? Sama sama pergi ke Jeju, kkk" namja tampan berusia 41 tahun itu terkekeh pelan membuat sang istri mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah dad, lagian waktu itu Sehunnie tidak ikut kan ? Mommy ingin liburan bersama daddy dan Sehunnie, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak berlibur bersama. Benarkan Hunnie ?" Joonmyun melirik putra semata wayangnya yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Hmm ..." Namja manis bernama Sehun itu hanya begumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sejak tadi ia tekuri.

"Sehunnie kok jawabnya gitu sih ?" Si mommy menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan buku catatannya.

"..."

"Ih Sehunnie kenapa ? Ja-"

"Udahlah mom, Sehunnie lagi konsen belajar tuh. Mungkin ada ulangan di sekolah nya" Yifan menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Sehun. Namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Hunnie sudah sampai"

"Iya dad" Sehun tersenyum sambil membereskan buku bukunya.

"Belajar yang rajin ya sayang, jangan nakal"

"Hmm ... Iya mom" tanggap Sehun mendengar nasihat mommy nya itu. "Hunnie pamit ya mom, dad" namja cantik berumur tujuh belas tahun itu beringsut mendekati kedua orang tuanya lalu mencium pipi Yifan dan Joonmyun bergantian sebelum ia keluar dari mobil yang di kendarai daddy nya.

"Bye Hunnie" Joonmyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Byee mom, hati hati" Sehun tersenyum, ia membalas lambaian tangan mommy nya.

.

Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan beberapa buku catatan yang di peluknya.

"Pagi Sehunnie, kau terlihat manis hari ini" satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah nya itu menyapa Sehun seperti biasa.

Sehun tersenyum. "Terimakasih pak. Selamat pagi juga" balasnya, ia membungkukan badannya sekilas sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya(?).

.

Koridor sekolah yang Sehun lewati sudah terlihat ramai, ada beberapa siswa yang menyapa nya juga dan berkata 'kau terlihat manis pagi ini'. Hhhh ... Namja cantik itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman karena-

Serius, kalimat pujian seperti itu akan terdengar membosankan saat kau mendengarnya hampir setiap hari. -_-

"Sehun!"

"Ya ?" Sehun menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini, puisi yang kau minta, jumlahnya ada lima buah dan itu adalah karya terbaik di klub ekskul kami, kau bisa memilihnya satu untuk di tempelkan di mading" seorang siswa yang memanggilnya itu memberi kan beberapa kertas pada Sehun.

"Hmm ... Baiklah, Terimakasih. Yuta-kun"

"Sama sama, Hunnie ya" namja bernama Yuta itu tersenyum sebelum berlari berlainan arah dengan si namja cantik.

"Sehun!"

"Ya ?"

"Pinjam buku catatan sejarah mu, aku belum mencatat materi minggu kemarin"

Sehun mengambil buku catatannya di dalam tas, kemudian memberikannya pada seorang siswa yang mencegatnya -lagi, dan itu bukan Yuta, okay ?

"Ini, tapi jangan lupa kembalikan saat jam istirahat ya ?"

"Okay Sehun, Terimakasih"

"Sama sama, Jaemin ah" Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas yang berada di ujung koridor lantai dua.

"Hunnie ya"

Namja cantik itu menoleh saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya -lagi.

"Ya ?"

Seorang namja mungil setengah berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Ini piagam olimpiade matematika dari kepala sekolah, kau bisa mengambil medali nya di ruang kepsek nanti saat jam istirahat"

"Ah ya, Terimakasih Baekhyun"

"Sama sama. Oh iya, minggu depan lomba pidato bahasa inggris tingkat nasional, sekolah mendaftarkan mu sebagai wakil. Jadi, kau harus siap ya ?"

"Hmm ..." Sehun mengangguk. "Kapan pun aku akan selalu siap"

"Satu lagi" namja bernama Baekhyun itu menahan tangan Sehun.

"Apa ?"

"Kim Jongin ingin bertemu dengan mu saat jam istirahat nanti"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kim Jongin ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itu, ketua ekskul illegal di sekolah kita, klub pecinta alam"

"Oh ..." Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi ekskul pecinta alam belum juga di legalkan sekolah ya ?"

"Syarat nya kan harus ada ijin dari ketua osis dulu, baru bisa di ajukan ke kepala sekolah dan wakasek kesiswaan"

"Lalu kenapa tidak minta ijin pada ketua osis ?"

"Please Sehun" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ketua osis sekolah kita itu bernama Wu Sehun yang juga adalah namja manis yang sedang menggobrol dengan ku saat ini!"

Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan sebal teman bereyeliner nya itu. "Nah kenapa mereka tidak minta ijin padaku ?"

"Ck" Baekhyun berdecak. "Kau ini pikun apa bagaimana sih ? Jongin itu sudah meminta ijin ratusan kali padamu dan kau sama sekali belum pernah mengijinkan klub pecinta alam untuk jadi salasatu ekskul di sekolah kita"

Namja cantik itu mengendikan bahunya. "Lagian menurut ku ekskul pecinta alam itu tidak terlalu bermanfaat untuk anak seusia kita. Aku lebih suka kalau si Kim Jongin itu membuat ekskul semacam KIR"

"Yayaya dan hanya orang orang yang berotak Einstein seperti mu yang bisa masuk kesana" ucap Baekhyun malas. "Sudah ah aku harus kembali ke kelas, jangan lupa temui Kim Jongin dan ambil medali emas mu di ruang kepsek ya"

"Hmm ... Kalau aku tidak lupa~"

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Namja tampan berkulit tan eksotis yang tengah sibuk mencatat atau lebih tepatnya mencontek itu mendongak, menatap namja jangkung yang kini tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana mu ?" Namja jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan bangku Jongin -si namja tan-.

"Rencana apa ?" Tanya Jongin tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Ck, rencana yang kau bicarakan semalam mengenai perkemahan musim panas"

"Oh" namja tan itu menghentikan kegiatannya. "Akan ku bicarakan pada ketua osis jam istirahat nanti"

"Kau yakin si Sehun akan memberi ijin klub kita untuk mengadakan acara itu ? Ingatkan kalau klub kita itu belum di legalkan sekolah dan proposal pengajuan kita selalu di tolak Sehun ?"

"Aku akan mencoba membicarakannya dulu dengan Sehun. Mungkin saja sekarang dia sudah berubah pikiran"

"Hngg ..." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan temannya itu. "Ku kira kau sudah tau cara ampuh agar Sehun menginjinkan kita untuk mengadakan kegiatan itu"

"Kita hanya harus meyakinkan Sehun saja. Kalau dia tidak mengijinkannya lagi, berarti terpaksa aku harus mengancamnya"

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Mengancam ?"

"Yeah" Jongin mengangguk. "Mengancamnya dengan mengatakan kalau aku tak akan segan segan untuk memerkosanya sampai dia hamil kalau dia tidak menginjikan klub kita untuk membuat kegiatan lagi. Hahahahaha"

"Hngg ..." Lagi, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Kau memang gila, Jongin"

.

.

.

Jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namja cantik bernama Sehun itu kini tengah berjalan menuju kantin. Baekhyun bilang sih, Jongin mengajaknya bertemu di kantin sekolah.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok namja tan yang ternyata menempati meja di pojok paling kanan kantin. Tanpa pikir panjang, namja cantik itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin yang kini sedang sibuk menikmati ramyun nya.

.

"Maaf terlambat" Sehun mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Jongin, membuat namja tan itu menhentikan acara makannya.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku juga baru kemari" ucapnya bohong. Padahal Jongin sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramyun saat menunggu kedatangan(?) Sehun. XD

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Jadi ada apa ?"

"Ekhem" Jongin berdehem pelan. "Jadi begini, Sehun-sshi. Aku ingin membicarakan masalah mengenai klub pecinta alam yang aku ketuai"

Namja cantik itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah klub mu itu illegal ? Kenapa belum di bubarkan juga ?"

"Ya aku tau itu. Kau selalu menolak proposal perijinan ku untuk membuat klub ini menjadi ekskul yang legal"

Sehun mengangguk. "Nah kau tau itu. Jadi, apa kau meminta ku bertemu untuk kembali meminta ijin agar ekskul yang kau ketuai di legalkan sekolah ?"

"Tidak, bukan itu" ucap Jongin. "Tapi aku ingin kau menyetujui kegiatan yang akan aku selenggarakan"

"Apa .. Itu ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Perkemahan musim panas" jawab namja tan itu dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Huh ? Perkemahan musim panas ?"

"Ya" Jongin mengangguk. "Kami akan melaksanakannya tiga hari lagi, saat semua murid tingkat satu dan dua di liburkan karena jadwal ujian seneung. Kami juga mengajak siswa yang tidak ikut ekskul kami untuk ikut"

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Jongin-sshi, begini ya" namja cantik itu menatap Jongin. "Aku sudah tidak menginjinkan klub mu untuk menjadi salasatu ekskul di sekolah, begitu juga dengan semua kegiatannya. Aku tidak akan menginjinkan satupun kegiatan yang kalian lakukan, karena apa ? Karena ekskul kalian saja illegal, bagaimana aku bisa mengijinkan kegiatan kalian ?"

"Tapi kau yang membuat ekskul ku illegal! Aku sudah membuat beberapa proposal perijinan dan kau selalu menolaknya" ucap Jongin kesal.

"Karena memang itu yang harus ku lakukan. Alasan kenapa aku menolak proposal perijinan mu ? Karena menurut ku, klub yang kau ketuai itu tidak terlalu bermanfaat untuk para siswa"

Jongin membulat kan matanya. "Tidak bermanfaat bagaimana ? Klub yang aku ketuai ini bisa membuat para siswa lebih mengenal dan bersahabat dengan alam. Itu sangat bermanfaat untuk membangun kesadaran para siswa tentang penting nya menjaga alam"

"Okay, teori nya memang seperti itu. Tapi dalam praktiknya ? Kebanyakan klub pecinta alam hasil riset study banding ku ke setiap sekolah, klub hanya akan aktif pada saat mereka akan melakukan kegiatan seperti perkemahan saja. Kegiatan yang sebenarnya lumayan berbahaya karena itu akan menimbulkan dampak buruk"

"Dampak buruk bagaimana ?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau ada siswa anggota klub pecinta alam di salasatu sekolah yang aku kunjungi, hamil setelah mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan" ucap Sehun setengah berbisik.

"Ffpppttt" Jongin menahan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan pelan Sehun.

Namja cantik yang merasa di tertawakan itu cemberut. "Kenapa malah ketawa sih ? Itukan memprihatinkan! Bagaimana nasib siswa itu saat akhirnya harus keluar dari sekolah karena kegiatan yang tidak bermanfaat seperti itu"

"Astaga ... Sehun, apa yang kau maksud itu adalah salasatu siswa Harin High School ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau tau juga ya kasus itu ?"

Jongin kembali tertawa membuat Sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kenapa Jongin malah ketawa sih ?

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun hahahaha" Jongin mencoba menghentikan tawanya melihat wajah tertekuk namja cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Okay begini cerita sebenarnya" namja tan itu benar benar menghentikan tawanya sekarang. "Jadi, siswa itu bukanlah hamil setelah ia ikut berkemah. Tapi, memang sudah hamil sebelumnya. Saat dokter UKS memeriksanya, siswa itu sudah hamil satu bulan, sedangkan perkemahan nya baru selesai seminggu sebelum ia ketahuan hamil. Jelas saja itu bukan lah karena dia ikut berkemah"

"Eh benarkah begitu ?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Jongin terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Memang nya aku terlihat seperti pembohong ?"

Sehun cemberut. "Tidak sih" ucapnya pelan.

"Jadi, apa karena itu kau tidak pernah melegalkan klub kami ?"

"Tidak juga. Bukan hanya masalah itu yang membuat ku tidak kunjung melegalkan klub buatan mu itu. Tapi ada faktor lain yang membuat klub mu itu tidak masuk kriteria standar layak untuk di jadikan sebuah ekskul"

"Ck, apalagi ?"

"Anggota klub mu yang tidak lebih dari lima belas orang, kkkkk"

Jongin mendengus. "Kau tidak pernah menginjinkan ku untuk melakukan promosi! Pantas saja kalau klub pecinta alam memiliki sedikit anggota"

Namja cantik itu tertawa membuat kedua matanya menyipit membentuk eyesmile cantik yang mampu membuat Jongin sedikit terpana(?). XD

Duhhh Jongin baru sadar kalau ketua osis nya itu lumayan cantik, kkk.

"Baiklah Jongin. Aku akan pertimbangkan masalah melegalkan klub mu menjadi ekskul resmi sekolah dan mengurus perijinan kegiatan yang akan klub mu itu laksanakan. Tapi aku butuh proposal perijinannya lagi, lalu kegiatan lengkap yang akan dilakukan saat perkemahan nanti. Dan aku mau data lengkap anggota, tujuan di buatnya klub pecinta alam dan apa apa saja kegiatannya. Aku harap kau bisa membuat kegiatan yang menarik banyak minat siswa tentang alam, dan itu bukan hanya berkemah"

Jongin tersenyum. Akhirnya ... Si cantik itu mau mempertimbangkan nya, kkkkk.

"Itu masalah gampang Sehun, tapi aku ingin keputusan bisa di ambil secepatnya. Karena aku benar benar butuh ijin dari mu untuk melaksanakan kegiatan ku tiga hari lagi"

"Hmm ... Akan ku usahakan. Aku menjanjikan perijinan kegiatan akan segera aku tangani tapi untuk perijinan melegalkan ekskul, itu akan rumit jadi tidak bisa cepat cepat. Butuh waktu sekitar satu bulan, jadi untuk kegiatan perkemahan tiga hari lagi, kegiatan akan diadakan di bawah tanggung jawab osis" namja cantik itu menjelaskan dengan detail.

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, Terimakasih untuk kerja samanya, Sehun-sshi"

Sehun tersenyum. "Hmm ... Ya. Kau bisa mulai memberitahu para siswa perilah kegiatan perkemahan ini. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memasang pengumumannya di mading, nanti kau datang saja ke ruang osis dan minta ijin sekbid mading"

"Ya, itu bisa di atur"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit ya ? Tidak ada yang akan di bicarakan lagi kan ?"

Si namja tan menggeleng. "Tidak"

"Yasudah, sampai jumpa lain waktu. Kim Jongin-sshi" Sehun membungkukan badannya sekilas sebelum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jongin yang masih senyum senyum sendiri itu.

"Sehun!"

Namja cantik itu menoleh saat Jongin memanggilnya.

"Ya ?"

"Err ..." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau ... Kau mau ikut berpartisipasi untuk kegiatan klub kami ?"

Sehun tersenyum.

"Lihat saja nanti, mommy ku tidak pernah mengijinkan ku untuk mengikuti kegiatan seperti itu. Tapi akan aku usahakan"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana gimana ? Mind read and review ?

See you

Hann Hunnie


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Hann Hunnie**

 **Title : Cokelat rasa vanilla Chapter 2**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and other cast.**

 **Pairing : KaiHun, etc.**

 **Warning : gak suka ? Gak usah baca -_- disini Sehun nya gue buat agak feminin, jadi yg gak suka Sehun menye menye mending gak usah baca deh, takut nya malah ngeganggu hehe ^^**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"Jongin!" Sehun setengah berlari menghampiri namja tan yang tengah menempelkan sesuatu di mading.

"Oh hai Sehun" Jongin tersenyum. "Ada apa ?"

"Ke ruang kepsek yuk"

"Huh ? Mau apa ?"

"Ummm ... Itu, kemarin aku sudah menemui miss Tori dan meminta ijin untuk kegiatan perkemahan ini, tapi miss Tori bilang harus ada penanggung jawab kegiatan, karena kegiatan di laksanakan saat libur sekolah, jadi pihak sekolah tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa apa" Sehun menjelaskan.

"Oh ..." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bertanggung jawab ? Kau bilang kegiatan inikan di bawah tanggung jawab osis" namja tan itu berjalan di samping Sehun. Mereka akan ke ruang miss Tori sekarang.

"Aku kan belum tentu bisa ikut, Jongin"

"Kau belum meminta ijin pada ibu mu ?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Mommy tidak suka sama kegiatan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah di ijin kan ikut, dari dulu juga gitu. Lagian kegiatan ini tidak ada Surat ijin orang tuanya, mommy sudah pasti tidak mengijinkan karena pihak sekolah juga tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau ada apa apa"

"Kan ada aku, Hun. Kalau buat jagain kamu mah gampang, lagian kamu bukan bayi yang bakal bikin repot aku kan ?"

Uhuk!

Entah kenapa, Tapi Sehun merasa kalau kedua pipinya tiba tiba saja memanas saat mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan. Duhh ... Di jagain Jongin, kesannya gimana gitu, kkkkk.

"Mau ya ? Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo juga udah pasti ikut kok" ucap Jongin lagi.

"Huh ?" Sehun dengan malu malu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin.

"Ummm ... Aku tidak janji" ucapnya sebelum ia dan Jongin memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kepala sekolah, Kai dan Sehun kembali berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Mereka memang jadi lumayan dekat sejak dua hari yang lalu, maksud ku mungkin karena mereka sering bertemu untuk membahas masalah kegiatan perkemahan yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi, jadi terlihat seperti teman dekat.

"Cieee yang berduaan terus"

Kedua nya dengan kompak menolehkan kepalanya, menatap seorang namja bermata bulat yang kini menyematkan senyum mengggodanya.

"A-apasih Kyung" Sehun berucap salah tingkah.

"Cieee anak mommy deket sama cowo, kkkk" itu Baekhyun yang bilang.

"Ih apaan sih" Sehun cemberut, membuat Baekhyun dan namja bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo itu tertawa.

"Aww Sehunnie merona. Manisnyaaa~" kedua teman Sehun itu kembali menggoda si namja cantik, membuat kedua pipi yang merona itu semakin terlihat memerah.

"Ih! Siapa yang merona!" Sehun memukul kepala Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian, kesal.

Astaga, Sehun kan jadi malu sama Jongin. Hhhh ... Kedua bocah itu memang harusnya di ungsikan saja ke EXO planet, ck. Bikin malu aja.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Yaudah, aku ke kelas ya ? Oh ya, kalau besok mau ikut, datang ke sekolah aja ya ? Kita berangkat jam delapan kok"

Sehun tersenyum, ia lalu mengangguk pelan. "Hmm, tapi kalau jam delapan aku belum datang juga, tinggal saja"

"Hmm ... Aku mengerti" Jongin membalas senyum Sehun. "Byee"

"Byee ... Jongin" namja cantik itu melambaikan tangannya saat Jongin sudah kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang hanya berselisih beberapa kelas dengan kelas nya.

Iya, kalau Sehun ada kelas 11.1 maka Jongin ada di kelas 11.5, kkkkk.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum senyum sendiri mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang membuntuti nya dari belakang.

"Duh ... Kalau jatuh cinta itu, berasa dunia milik berdua ya, Kyung. Kita aja sampai di abaikan"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang sesaat setelah ia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Oh ada kalian ya ? Kkkkk"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Heuh ... Sehun! Jangan sampai kau benar benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin ya!" Namja bereyeliner itu merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Ish! Jatuh cinta apaan sih. Siapa yang jatuh cinta, huh ?" Sehun cemberut.

"Tapi akhir akhir ini kau dekat dengan Jongin, tau" Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Aku kan hanya membantu nya menyukseskan acara perkemahan yang akan di laksanakan, itu saja kok"

"Hngg ... Anak mommy seperti mu itu belajar saja yang fokus, jangan pacaran" Kyungsoo sok menasihati.

Sehun mendengus. "Siapa yang pacaran ih!"

"Kau lah! Tadi itu tingkah mu menunjukan gejala orang jatuh cinta" ucap si namja bereyeliner alias Baekhyun.

Sehun sudah membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk menyangkal ucapan Baekhyun, tapi keduluan Kyungsoo. Hngg ... Gak jadi deh.

"Tapi tapi, wajar saja sih kalau Sehun terpesona pada Jongin. Meski anak itu tidak pintar, kulitnya hitam, terus pesek juga, tapi Jongin itu keren, terus pembawaannya itu cool gitu deh. Yakan Byun ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Deuhh" Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Detail sekali. Jangan jangan kau lagi yang suka sama Jongin!" Jemari lentik nya menoyor kepala si namja bermata bulat.

Kyungsoo nyengir.

"Hehe"

.

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, kelas yang tadinya sunyi senyap perlahan mulai ricuh dengan teriakan beberapa siswa yang menyambut riang usainya kegiatan pembelajaran mereka hari ini.

Seperti biasa. Sehun, si anak mommy sudah menunggu jemputannya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Saat ada temannya yang akan mengajaknya untuk bermain game center atau sekedar nongkrong di kafe, maka namja cantik itu akan menjawab. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Mommy menyuruh ku untuk segera pulang" dengan senyum manis yang memang selalu tersemat di bibir tipisnya.

Tidak banyak teman yang Sehun punya sih. Mommy nya terkesan membatasi pergaulan Sehun, meski banyak yang tertarik dengan si ketua osis cantik itu, tapi tidak ada yang berani untuk mendekati Sehun lebih jauh.

Oh ayolah, daddy Sehun bisa saja mencincang mereka kapanpun kalau putra semata wayangnya ketauan berpacaran.

Sebenarnya ini terlalu berlebihan, Joonmyun dan Yifan bahkan terlalu menekan Sehun dengan peraturan yang mereka buat. Yeah ... Semua orang tua memang ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, Yifan dan Joonmyun juga begitu. Ia ingin Sehun menjadi seseorang yang sukses di masa depan.

Dan prioritas utama Sehun adalah belajar. Itu yang selalu kedua orang tuanya tekankan.

Tidak ada yang namanya bersenang senang dengan teman, dan tidak ada yang namanya pacaran, apalagi dengan kencan sampai larut malam.

Sehun kadang iri, melihat Baekhyun yang di perbolehkan melakukan apapun yang ia suka oleh kedua orang tuanya. Atau Kyungsoo yang mempunyai seorang ibu yang selalu mendukung bakat yang ia miliki.

Sehun suka dance, sejak kecil ia suka. Namun Joonmyun tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk ikut hal hal seperti itu. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menurut karena-

Yeah ... Apa lagi yang bisa seorang anak lakukan saat orang tuanya melarang mereka ?

Saat teman temannya berlibur semester selama satu bulan penuh, maka Sehun harus membagi setengah waktu liburannya untuk belajar. Saat teman temannya sudah mulai mengerti dan mengenal apa itu 'cinta monyet' maka Sehun hanya boleh mempelajari soal soal olimpiade.

Well, kehidupan Sehun memang terkesan monoton. Selama tujuh belas tahun eksistensi nya di dunia, namja cantik putra salasatu pengusaha itu hanya tau kata belajar, belajar dan belajar.

"Jangan melamun, nanti ada sadako lewat, loh"

Sehun terkejut saat seseorang tiba tiba saja menepuk pundaknya. Kepalanya menoleh.

"Astaga Jongin! Ku kira siapa. Ya Tuhan kaget sekali"

Jongin -seseorang itu- tertawa. "Makanya jangan melamun"

Sehun cemberut. "Tidak melamun kok"

"Terus ?"

"Tidak ada terusannya"

Lagi, namja tan itu tertawa. "Ah ya, sedang apa disini ?"

"Menunggu jemputan"

"Wow. Kau masih suka di jemput ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Hmm ... Begitulah"

"Sehun, kau bukan lagi anak sekolah dasar yang harus di antar jemput kan ?"

Namja cantik itu menoleh. "I-iya sih, tapi mommy memang tidak suka kalau aku belum berada di rumah atau pulang telat. Jadi yeah ... Beginilah"

"Tidak pernah bermain ?"

"Tidak"

"Apa yang selalu kau lakukan saat bosan ?"

"Belajar"

"Belajar ?"

"Hmm" Sehun mengangguk.

"Belajar bisa membuat mu semakin bosan"

"Itu untuk orang pemalas seperti mu, kkkk" namja cantik itu tertawa membuat Jongin mendengus.

Si Sehun ini kalau bicara kadang suka bikin ngejleb hati orang.

"Sudah ya Jongin, jemputan ku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa lain waktu" Sehun melambaikan tangannya sebelum memasuki mobil jemputannya.

"Byee Sehun, besok jangan lupa ya. Usahakan untuk ikut"

Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu mobil nya. Menatap kearah Jongin lewat kaca jendela sebelum mobil yang ia tumpangi itu melaju, menembus ramainya jalanan kota Seoul.

.

.

.

"Sayang, besok sudah mulai libur sekolah kan ?" Joonmyun menatap Sehun yang tengah mengunyah makan malamnya.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk sambil kembali menerima suapan dari mommy nya.

"Mom dan dad memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jeju besok loh" namja paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Oh ya ?" Sehun mendongak menatap mommy nya.

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Kami sudah membeli ticket pesawat. Untuk mu juga, kau harus ikut ya ?"

Sehun diam, otak cerdasnya berpikir keras. Kalau mommy dan daddy nya akan berngkat besok, itu artinya Sehun ada kesempatan untuk ikut perkemahan musim panas. Yosh! Dia tinggal memikirkan alasan apa yang cocok agar dia bisa menolak ajakan mommy nya untuk ikut ke Jeju.

Yeah ... Meski pada akhirnya Sehun tau kalau ia harus berbohong. Tapi kalau sekali kali kan tidak apa apa ya ? Kkk.

"Kau mau ikut kan Hunnie ?" Tanya Joonmyun lagi.

"Huh ? Ah itu mom euh ... Hunnie tidak bisa" ucap namja cantik itu pelan.

"Loh kenapa ? Bukannya sudah libur sekolah ya ?"

"I-itu, Hunnie di suruh miss Tori untuk ikut mengawasi sunbae yang akan mengikuti ujian besok"

"Mengawasi ? Memangnya kamu guru ? mesti diikut sertakan mengawasi peresta ujian segala" ucap Joonmyun heran.

"Ih mommy, Hunnie kan ketua osis. Dari dulu juga ketua osis sering di ikut sertakan untuk mengawasi ujian para sunbae"

Serius, Sehun itu paling gak bisa buat bohong. Sekali nya bohong, pake alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Okay, doakan saja semoga Joonmyun mommy Percaya dengan kebohongan yang Sehun buat, kkkk.

"Tapi tahun kemarin nggak tuh, kamu gak di suruh ikut mengawasi kan ?"

 _ **Skak mat!**_

Sehun lupa kalau dia sudah menjabat dua kali sebagai ketua osis.

"Aaaa t-tahun kemarin Hunnie nyuruh wakil Hunnie untuk ik-"

"Udah deh, Hunnie. Kalau tidak bisa berbohong, jangan bohongi mommy"

Sehun cemberut, ketauan deh.

"Mommy~ Hunnie tidak berbohong" namja cantik itu merengek.

"Pokonya, kamu harus ikut ke Jeju besok. Titik!"

"Mommy~"

Joonmyun tidak menanggapi rengekan putranya itu.

Sehun mencebikan bibir bawahnya. "Besok Hunnie mau liburan sama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mom. Hunnie udah janji sama mereka"

"Kamu itu kenapa sih ? Sekarang udah gak mau kalau di suruh ikut liburan sama mommy sama daddy. Semester kemarin aja kamu rengek rengek minta liburan sama Baekhyun! Sampai kapan pun mommy gak akan ngijinin kamu liburan liburan gak jelas sama temen temen kamu itu ya! Kalau terjadi apa apa sama kamu, siapa yang mau tanggung jawab huh ?"

Mulai deh si mommy ngomel.

"Hunnie udah besar kok! Hunnie udah bisa jaga diri Hunnie sendiri" mata bermanik cokelat itu terlihat berkilaun air mata.

Sehun itu kalau mommy nya ngebentak sedikit aja pasti bakal nangis. Yeah ... Tipikal anak manja gitu deh.

"Udah besar darimana nya ? Kamu itu baru tujuh belas tahun, belum tau gimana bahayanya di luaran sana. Mommy kaya gini karena mommy itu sayang sama Hunnie, mommy gak mau terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan sama kamu, sayang"

"Yakan tapinya hiks ..."

Tuh kan Sehun nya nangis.

"Nggak ada tapi tapian, kamu harus ikut besok!"

"Mommy hiks ... Jangan gitu dong hiks ... Hunnie kan juga punya kehidupan Hunnie sendiri hiks ... Masa Hunnie harus terus ikut ikut sama mommy sama daddy sih"

"Mommy nggak denger ya" Joonmyun mengabaikan Sehun yang kini menangis nangis di sebelahnya.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Hiks ... Sehun harus gimana ? Ucapan Joonmyun itu sudah seperti petisi yang di tanda tangani. Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat meski namja cantik itu menangis darah sekalipun.

"Dad pulang~"

Kedua namja manis yang tengah saling 'ngambekan' itu sama sama menoleh, menatap seorang namja tampan yang kini menatap kedua nya dengan alis bertaut.

"Hunnie, kenapa menangis ?"

"Hiks ... Daddy~" Sehun mulai melancarkan aksi merajuknya. Namja cantik itu mendekati daddy nya lalu mengatakan kalau mommy nya jahat.

"Mommy jahat kenapa, hmm ?" Yifan membawa tubuh Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya, mengabaikan Joonmyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena Sehun lebih bisa menarik perhatian Yifan daripada diri nya.

"Hiks ... Mommy maksa Sehun hiks ... Ikut ke Jeju hiks ... Padahal Hunnie kan sudah janji mau hiks ... Berlibur sama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hiks ..."

"Mommy bukan maksa! Mommy cuma mau Hunnie ikut aja. Kita sudah lama tidak liburan bersama" Joonmyun membela diri. "Dad ayolah, Hunnie baru pulang dari Singapura tiga hari yang lalu setelah mengikuti olimpiade Mipa selama seminggu. Mommy kangen sama Hunnie, mommy mau liburan sama sama lagi seperti setahun yang lalu waktu kita ke Vancouver"

"Tapi Hunnie hiks ... Sudah janji sama Baekhyun hiks ... Masa lagi lagi Hunnie batalin sih hiks ... Kaya waktu liburan semester kemarin hiks ..."

"Jadi kamu lebih milih Baekhyun daripada mommy ?" Joonmyun memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Hiks ... Mommy~ bukan begitu~" rengek Sehun.

Hngg ... Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pusing pala Yifan kalau sudah harus mengurus dua malaikat nya yang saling merajuk seperti ini.

"Hhh ... Hunnie, dad tanya ya. Kamu mau liburan sama Baekhyun kemana ?"

"Ke hiks ... Eum .. Ke ... Ke Dae ... Dae ... Daegwallyeong Samyang hiks ..." Jawab Sehun asal.

"Daewallyeong samyang ? Mau ngapain kesana ?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

"Hiks .. Mau liat hiks .. Sapi sama domba hiks ... Makan rumput hiks ..."

"Fffppttt" Joonmyun dan Yifan sama sama menahan tawa mereka mendengar jawaban putranya itu.

"Ih jangan ketawa! Hiks ... Jahat ih!" Sehun cemberut.

"Baik baik, maafkan daddy" namja tampan paruh baya itu berucap setelah benar benar bisa menahan tawanya. "Jadi, kapan kamu kesana ?"

"Besok dad, hiks ... Sebenarnya itu acara sekolah yang di adakan sama osis. Hunnie kan ketua osis nya masa iya Hunnie gak ikut"

Okay, Sehun berbohong lagi.

"Katanya mau mengawasi ujian, sekarang mau liburan ke Daegwallyeong Samyang. Yang benar yang mana sih, Hunnie ?" Itu Joonmyun yang tanya.

"Yang benar yang mau liburan. Tadi Hunnie bohong sama mommy biar mommy ngijinin Hunnie ikut sama teman teman"

"Okay, dad tidak masalah kalau tidak sampai menginap"

Kedua mata Sehun berbinar seketika. "Dad bolehin Hunnie ikut ?"

"Menginap tidak ?"

Namja cantik itu menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Sore nya Hunnie langsung pulang lagi"

"Yasudah dad ijinkan"

"Yeayyy~" Sehun bersorak gembira, berbeda dengan Joonmyun yang malah semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kalah lagi deh, hiks.

"Tapi ingat, selama dad dan mommy di Jeju, kamu jangan keluruyan kemana mana, jangan lupa untuk belajar. Dad akan menyuruh Bibi Jung menemani mu di rumah selama lima hari dad dan mom di Jeju. Mengerti ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Mengerti! Yes! Hunnie sayang daddy sekali~ muahhh" namja cantik itu mengecup pipi Yifan. "Sayang mommy sekali juga muaaahh" ia turun dari pangkuan Yifan lalu mencium pipi mommy nya sebelum kemudian berlari menuju kamar.

Joonmyun mendengus. "Kenapa dad ijinkan sih ?!"

"Tidak apa apa mom, Hunnie kan sudah besar. Sekali kali main sama temannya kan tidak apa apa"

"Tapi dad~ mommy kan maunya Hunnie ikut kita~" Joonmyun merajuk.

"Udahlah mom, anggap aja kita lagi honey moon kedua"

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Joonmyun dan Yifan berangkat pukul tujuh menuju Gimpo airport. Awalnya Joonmyun meminta Sehun mengantar mereka sampai ke airport hanya saja Sehun menolak dengan alasan akan bersiap siap, jadinya Sehun hanya bisa mengantar kedua orang tuanya sampai depan teras rumah saja.

"Hunnie, selama mom dan dad tidak ada di rumah. Jangan pergi malam malam, jangan lupa belajar, jangan keluar rumah kecuali saat ada jadwal les, nanti sore setelah pulang dari wisata mu, langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa ada acara main main sama teman teman mu, mengerti ? jaga rumah baik baik dan jaga dirimu baik baik ya sayang. Mom tidak akan lama" Joonmyun mengecup kening, kedua pipi dan berkhir di bibir tipis Sehun.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk. "Iya iya mom"

Yifan tersenyum, ia mengusak rambut putra kesayangannya itu sebelum kemudian mengecup kening Sehun lama.

"Dad dan mom berangkat ya. Jaga dirimu baik baik"

"Iya dad. Byee byee ... Hati hati~" Sehun melambaikan tangan nya saat Yifan dan Joonmyun mulai memasuki mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara.

"Byee sweety" Joonmyun melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

"Byee mom. Love youu~"

Sehun menghela napas lega saat mobil yang mengantar orang tuanya itu mulai tak terlihat lagi oleh kedua matanya.

"Bibi Jung! Katakan pada paman Lee agar segera mengantar ku ke sekolah yaa~"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, senyum tak pernah pudar dari bibir tipis Sehun membuat paman Lee sesekali melirik tuan mudanya yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti bahagia sekali pagi ini.

"Tuan muda. Tuan besar dan nyonya meminta saya untuk menjemput mu sore nanti. Kira kira saya harus menjemput tuan muda pukul berapa ?" Paman Lee memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Huh ? Ummm ... Paman Lee tidak usah menjemputku nanti sore"

"Loh, tapi tuan besar menyuruh saya untuk menjemput nanti sore"

"Tidak usah paman, sebenarnya Hunnie mau pergi berkemah. Tapi paman Lee jangan bilang bilang sama mom sama dad ya. Mereka pasti marah kalau tau aku ikut acara seperti ini"

Hhh ... Pantas saja tuan mudanya itu membawa satu koper besar. Taunya mau camping toh.

"Kapan tuan muda pulang ? Biar saya bisa kembali menjemput tuan muda saat pulang nanti"

"Hanya tiga hari kok. Hunnie pulang sebelum mom dan dad pulang. Jadi, kalau mom dan dad tanya tanya tentang Hunnie. Bilang saja Hunnie ada di rumah, okay ?"

"Saya mengerti tuan"

.

.

.

"Jongin, sudah pukul delapan, kita mu berangkat pukul berapa ?"

Asal kau tau, namja jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol itu sudah bertanya seperti itu kurang lebih tujuh kali.

"Sebentar Park" Jongin masih berdiri di ambang pintu bis.

"Nunggu siapa lagi sih Jongin ? Semua sudah ada di bis kan ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Sehun" jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Huh ? Sehun ? Astaga Jongin, kamu mau nunggu sampai matahari terbenam juga si anak mommy gak akan datang" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Ck, temannya ini. Chanyeol kira nunggu anggota yang belum datang, taunya nungguin Sehun.

"Jongin, mommy nya Sehun gak mungkin bakal ngijinin Sehun ke acara seperti ini. Menginap dirumah aku aja tante Joonmyun gak pernah ngasih ijin, apalagi menginap di hutan" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Jong. Berangkat aja sekarang. Jacheon forest kan jauh dari Seoul" siswa lain ikut menanggapi.

Jongin menghela napasnya. Si cantik Sehun beneran gak bakal ikut ya ? Hngg .. Gagal deh rencana Jongin yang mau pedekate-in Sehun.

Dasar modus!

"Yaudahlah, berangkat sekarang aja pak. Sehun mungkin tidak akan ikut" namja tan itu menutup pintu bis sebelum mendudukan dirinya di jok kedua dari depan, sendirian aja, karena Chanyeol lebih milih duduk sama Baekhyun. Emang sih ya nasib Jones mah kaya gitu, giliran temen lagi sama pacar, dia di tinggal sendirian, kkkk.

"KYAAAAA STOOPPP! STOPPP! STOPPPP!"

Teriakan seseorang membuat pak supir bis menghentikan laju mobilnya seketika. Sebenarnya bukan karena teriakannya sih tapi karena si pelaku(?) teriakan itu memblokade jalan yang akan di lalui dengan cara membiarkan dirinya berdiri di tengah jalan sambil melambai lambaikan tangan nya.

Oh, bukan gaya Wu Sehun sekali~.

.

Sehun memasuki bis sesaat setelah Jongin membantunya menyimpan koper di bagasi.

"Serius Sehun, kamu mau camping atau pindah rumah sih ? Bawa perlengkapan sampai satu koper begitu ?" Itu Baekhyun yang tanya.

"Aku kan tidak tau apa yang harus aku bawa, jadi aku membawa semua nya yang aku perlukan" jawab Sehun dengan polosnya.

"Itu tante Joonmyun ya yang nyuruh kamu bawa perlengkapan sebanyak itu ? Tumben banget om Yifan sama tante Joonmyun ngijinin kamu ikut camping" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku sendiri yang mau membawa semua barang itu. Lagian mommy sedang ke Jeju, jadi nya aku bisa ikut deh, hehe"

"Kamu gak minta ijin sama mommy mu ?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng. "Kalau aku minta ijin, mommy tidak akan mengijinkan ku, jadi aku berbohong pada mereka agar di ijin kan ikut"

"Ciee anak mommy sudah besar, sudah bisa berbohong pada om yifan dan tante Joonmyun kkkkk"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum lima jari. "Memang nya hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa bohongin mama sama papanya. Aku duduk sama kamu, ya Kyung"

"Eh tidak tidak! Kau tidak lihat ada aku yang duduk sama Kyungsoo disini ?" Zitao -kau bisa memanggilnya pacar Kyungsoo- menolak permintaan Sehun mentah mentah.

Namja cantik itu cemberut. "Terus aku duduk sama siapa ? Ih jahat!"

"Tuh kursi di sebelah Jongin masih kosong" usul Chanyeol, soalnya namja jangkung itu tidak mau kalau sampai Sehun merengek rengek padanya minta duduk sama Baekhyun.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun, lalu tersenyum tampan membuat pipi Sehun memerah tanpa sadar.

Ciee, Sehun merona~

"Iya sini, duduk sama aku aja. Masih kosong kok"

"Aaaaeummm ta-"

"Udah sana duduk sama Jongin atau kamu mau berdiri selama lima jam di sana ?" Ucap Baekhyun.

Lagi, sehun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Iya iya!" Ucapnya kesal sambil berjalan dengan malu malunya(?) menghampiri Jongin dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah namja tan itu.

"Cieee Jongin sama Sehun"

"Apasih! Jelek tau" Sehun mencebikan bibir bawahnya mendengar godaan Chanyeol.

"Udah gak usah di dengerin. Chanyeol emang gitu orangnya" Jongin sok menengahi. Padahal mah dia senang senang aja di cie ciein apalagi sama Sehun, Wkwkwk.

Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela bis. Tidak membiarkan Jongin melihat rona merah samar di pipinya.

"Perjalanannya lumayan jauh, kalau mau tidur, tidur aja dulu. Nih, kamu bisa nyender di bahu aku. Gak papa kok"

Wajah Sehun semakin memerah saat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Astaga ... Sesuatu di dalam tubuh Sehun terasa ada yang meletup letup. Jantung nya malah berdetak semakin menggila saat tangan Jongin menarik kepalanya dengan lembut lalu menyandarkannya di bahu lebar namja tan itu.

Ya Tuhan ya Tuhan ... Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol semerah apa pipinya sekarang.

' _KYAAA MOMMY RASANYA HUNNIE MALU SEKALIII'_ Jerit Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Bhaakk kenapa jatohnya malah kaya gini nih ff xD**

 **Maaf ya kalo bahasanya terkesan gak formal. Kkkkk.**

 **Sehun nya terlalu menye ? Iya emang sengaja wkwk gue tau Sehun cowo, harusnya nggak menye kaya gini, cuma entah kenapa gue Lebih enjoy nulis Sehun yang punya karakter ke feminin femininan(?), Kesannya bikin gemes aja gitu. Gak masalah kan ? Kkkkkk. Kalo gak suka ya kalian bayangin aja Sehun nya manly atau gak usah baca ff nya wkwkwk**

 **Sedih deh sekarang ff KaiHun makin dikit TT faktor Sehun makin tinggi malah bikin banyak ff sehun semenya banyak bgt TT padahal menurut gue, manisnya Sehun tetep ada dan gak ilang kok**

 **Ini udah panjang belum ? masih mau lanjut ?**

 **Makasih yg udah nyempetin buat review. Review lagi ne ^^**

 **See youu~**

 **Hann** **Hunnie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Hann Hunnie**

 **Title : Cokelat rasa vanilla**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and other cast.**

 **Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo, etc.**

 **Warning : ini yaoi, gak suka ? Gak usah baca -_- disini Sehun nya gue buat agak feminin, jadi yg gak suka Sehun menye menye mending gak usah baca deh, takut nya malah ngeganggu hehe ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perjalanannya lumayan jauh, kalau mau tidur, tidur aja dulu. Nih, kamu bisa nyender di bahu aku. Gak papa kok"

Wajah Sehun semakin memerah saat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Astaga ... Sesuatu di dalam tubuh Sehun terasa ada yang meletup letup. Jantung nya malah berdetak semakin menggila saat tangan Jongin menarik kepalanya dengan lembut lalu menyandarkannya di bahu lebar namja tan itu.

Ya Tuhan ya Tuhan ... Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol semerah apa pipinya sekarang.

"J-Jongin" panggil Sehun lirih.

"Ya ?"

"Umm ..." Dengan lucunya namja cantik itu menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di bahu Jongin. "T-terimakasih"

"Buat apa ?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Buat minjemin bahunya buat aku" ucap Sehun malu malu.

Namja tan itu tertawa. "Oh itu ... Iya, nyantai aja. Aku udah janji bakal jagain sama bikin nyaman kamu selama di perkemahan kan ?"

Astagaaaa bisakah Jongin berhenti membuat kedua pipi si cantik Sehun itu merona ?

Kenapa Sehun merasa diperlakukan begitu istimewa oleh Jongin ?

Berbeda dengan si cantik yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah blushing nya di bahu Jongin, namja tan yang tengah meminjamkan bahunya pada Sehun itu malah senyum senyum sendiri. Hatinya berbunga bunga(?) saat mencium wangi shampoo Sehun saat namja cantik itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

Wangi strawberry vanilla, mamen! Aaaaa manis sekali seperti orangnya, kkkk. Jongin jadi gak tahan pengen gigit(?).

Gigit sekujur tubuh Sehun, maksud Jongin, haahahaha.

.

.

.

Lima jam perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Jacheon forest, akhirnya peserta ekskul pecinta alam Seoul Science High School sampai di tepi hutan lindung yang berada di daerah Daegu itu.

Semua peserta turun dari bis, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Namja cantik itu terlihat tengah mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi.

"Perlu bantuan ?"

Sehun menoleh. "Ah Jongin" ia tersenyum. "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok"

Namja yang ternyata Jongin itu menganggukan kepalanya semu. "Perjalanan masih jauh loh. Kalau ada apa apa dan perlu bantuan, panggil aku saja ya"

"Okay Jongin. Ah ya, kira kira berapa jam lagi kita sampai ke lokasi perkemahan ?"

"Ummm ... Sekitar tiga puluh menit jalan kaki"

"Oh ..." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Hutan nya tidak berbahaya kan ?"

"Tidak kok. Aku udah lumayan sering kemah disini, dan hutan nya aman aman aja" jelas Jongin.

"Yaudah, kalau gitu nanti kamu pimpin perjalanan di depan ya ? Biar para peserta bisa ikutin rute kamu dan gak ada yang tersesat"

Jongin mengangguk. "Okay, itu masalah gampang"

"Hmm ... Ya-"

Take you're time~

Waenji dugeun daneun bamiya~

Na na na na~ na na na na~

Dering ponsel Sehun membuat keduanya menghentikan pembicaraan. Namja cantik itu merogoh ponselnya yang tersimpaan di saku celana.

'Mommy calling~'

 _Klik ..._

"Yeobboseo~ Hunnie disini~"

' _Sayang ? Sudah sampai di tempat wisata mu ?'_

"A-ah ne, mom. Hunnie sudah sampai beberapa jam yang lalu"

 _'Sudah mau pulang ?' Tanya Joonmyun di seberang sana._

"Umm ..." Sehun melirik jam yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya. "Hunnie pulang sekitar jam tiga sore nanti, mom"

Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa bersalah karena berbohong lagi.

 _'Ah yasudah, kalau gitu nanti jangan main dulu dan segera pulang ke rumah okay ? Ada Bibi Jung yang akan menemani mu. Ingat, jangan main dan langsung pulang, okay ?'_

"Ne, arraseo~"

 _'Ah ya, kalau kau kesepian, ajak saja Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun menginap di rumah, tapi jangan sampai kau menginap di rumah mereka berdua'_

"Iya mom, iya. Hunnie mengerti"

' _Yasudah, jaga dirimu baik baik sayang, mommy akan segera pulang. Byee sweetheart, love you~'_

Sehun tersenyum. "Bye mom, love you too~"

 _Klik ..._

Sehun memutus sambungan telponnya sebelum kembali menyaimpan ponselnya di saku celana.

"Mommy mu ya ?" Tanya Jongin.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk, ia lalu tersenyum. "Huum, mommy ku"

"Kenapa ? Dia tanya keadaan mu ?" Jongin berjalan menuju tempat berkumpulnya para peserta, di ikuti oleh Sehun yang berjalan di sebelahnya sambil menyeret koper.

"Iya, dia menanyakan aku sampai di tempat wisata atau belum"

"Oh ..." Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, mengerti. "Tidak merasa bersalah berbohong pada mommy mu ?"

Sehun cemberut. "Habisnya, aku tidak pernah di ijinkan ikut kalau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jangankan untuk berkemah, untuk menginap di rumah teman saja mommy tidak membolehkan"

Jongin tersenyum. "Itu artinya mommy mu peduli dan berusaha untuk memprotect mu"

"Ya aku tau itu" Sehun menghela napasnya. "Tapi Jongin, ini keterlaluan. Aku sudah tujuh belas, tapi mommy dan daddy masih memperlakukan ku seperti bayi. Tidak boleh melakukan ini tidak boleh melakukan itu. Aku bosan kalau terus terusan di perlakukan seperti itu"

Namja tan itu tertawa membuat Sehun menoleh padanya dengan kedua alis bertaut, seakan bertanya-

'Kenapa kau tertawa ?'

"Gimana gak perlakuin kamu kaya bayi. Orang kamu nya aja masih kaya bayi"

"Huh ? Apanya ?" Tanya Sehun sedikit kesal karena di sebut bayi oleh Jongin.

"Sikap mu"

"Sok tau sekali" Sehun mendengus. "Kita kan belum kenal lama. Kenapa kau sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau sikap ku seperti bayi"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya. Namja tan itu menoleh, menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang kadang mengerjap lucu.

Jongin tertawa -lagi. "Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk tau bagaimana sikap mu. Semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana kamu hanya dengan sekali pandang"

Tangan kecoklatan itu terulur mengacak rambut hitam Sehun. Jongin kembali terkekeh sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, tiga puluh menit perjalanan, peserta klub pecinta alam sampai juga di tempat perkemahan. Jongin sebagai ketua penanggung jawab segera menyuruh pesertanya untuk mendirikan tenda.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana ?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. Satu hal yang mungkin tidak bisa Sehun lakukan di dunia ini adalah-

Memasang tenda.

"Aku juga tidak tau" ucap Kyungsoo. "Nanti kita suruh Jongin saja yang dirikan tenda"

"Ish kau ini" Sehun mendengus. "Tidak lihat ya kalau Jongin juga sedang berusaha mendirikan tenda ? Jangan merepotkan orang lain kalau kita bisa"

"Aku tidak bisa. Memangnya kau bisa ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam sambil memakan snacknya.

"Tidak bisa sih. Tapikan kita belum berusaha" ucap namja cantik itu.

"Yasudah sana berusaha sendiri, aku tidak bisa" Kyungsoo mendudukan diri nya di sebelah Baekhyun.

Sehun cemberut. "Masa kalian membiarkan ku berusaha sendiri sih!"

"Yalagian percuma saja Sehun! Sana suruh Jongin. Lihat dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya(?)"

"Ihh ... Kenapa tidak suruh Chanyeol dan Zitao saja sih ?" Sehun ikut ikutan mendudukan diri nya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Ya! Nanti kalau kekasih ku kelelahan karena membantu kita memasang tenda, bagaimana ? Kau mau tanggung jawab membawa nya ke rumah sakit ?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan lebay Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang sakit hanya karena memasang tenda, Byun jelek!"

"Y-ya bisa saja kan ? Sudah sana suruh Jongin saja!" Ucap namja bereyeliner itu lagi.

"Ya! Nanti kalau Jongin kelelahan karena membantu kita memasang tenda, bagaimana ? Kau mau tanggung jawab membawa nya ke rumah sakit ?" Sehun meniru ucapan Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu mendengus.

"Tidak ada yang sakit hanya karena memasang tenda, Wu jelek!"

"Ya! Jangan meniru ucapan ku!" Sehun memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau juga meniru ucapan ku tadi!" Baekhyun balas memukul kepala Sehun.

"Ish! Jangan bertengkar Bodoh! Semuanya tidak akan selesai dengan bertengkar!" Kyungsoo yang jengah melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu mencoba melerai.

"Habisnya! Baekhyun menyebalkan sekali!" Sehun cemberut.

"Kau juga sama" balas Baekhyun kesal.

"Ya-"

"Jadi, kenapa kalian belum mendirikan tenda ?"

Ketiganya berbalik, menatap namja tan yang kini berada di belakang mereka dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Eh Jongin" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu padaku, heh ?" Tanya Jongin -si namja tan-.

"Jongin, kami tidak bisa memasang tendanya. Tadi Sehun menyuruh kami untuk meminta bantuan mu"

Sehun melotot saat Baekhyun membawa bawa namanya. "Ya! Aku tidak menyuruh kalian meminta bantuan Jongin! Kalian yang menyuruh Ku untuk meminta bantuannya!"

"Bohong Jongin! Jangan dengarkan Sehun, aku serius. Sehun menyuruh kami meminta bantuan mu"

Namja cantik itu sudah membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk menyangkal ucap dan Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo mendahului.

"Baekhyun benar, tadi Sehun menyuruh kami meminta bantuan mu" tambah namja mungil bermata bulat itu membuat Sehun cemberut karena merasa nama baik nya tercemar(?).

Jongin menoleh menatap si cantik Sehun yang kini tengah melipat kedua tangannya dengan pipi di kembungkan, kesal.

"Kenapa tidak langsung meminta bantuan padaku, hmm ?" Namja tan itu mengambil kantung tenda yang sadari tadi di pegang Sehun.

"Aku-"

"Sehun bilang dia malu" Kyungsoo lagi lagi memotong ucapan Sehun.

Jongin tertawa. "Malu kenapa ? Aku sudah pernah bilang kan ? Kalau kau butuh bantuan panggil aku saja"

"I-iya sih tapi aku eumm-"

"Iya sudah, tidak apa apa, okay ? Sekarang kamu duduk aja di sana. Biar aku yang pasang tenda nya, ya ?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Maaf merepotkan mu, Jongin. Tapi serius, bukan aku yang meminta mu untuk memasang tenda. Tapi mereka"

Jemari lentik putih itu menunjuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon yang entah Sehun juga tidak tau pohon apa itu.

"Iya aku tau. Udah sana kamu duduk aja, biar aku yang ngerjain" ucap Jongin.

"Aku bantuin ya ?"

Jongin menoleh. Ia tersenyum. "Emang nya bisa ?"

Sehun cemberut. "Enggak sih, tapikan bisa sekalian belajar. Biar nanti kalau kemah lagi, aku gak repotin kamu"

Namja tan itu tertawa. "Yaudah sini"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin, sebelum kemudian membantu namja tan itu untuk memasang tenda milik kelompok nya.

Sesekali namja cantik itu mendelik kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kini ia yakin tengah menertawakannya karena berhasil memfitnah(?)nya di depan Jongin.

' _Awas saja kalian! Aku tidak akan memberi kalian contekan lagi! Dasar teman menyebalkan!'_

.

.

.

 _Klek ..._

Joonmyun membuka pintu kamar hotel yang akan ia dan suaminya tempati lima hari kedepan. Barusan ia dan Yifan baru saja berjalan jalan dan membeli Jeju orange pesanan Sehun.

"Dad, coba deh telfon ke rumah. Tanyain sama Bibi Jung, Hunnie udah pulang atau belum"

Yifan yang baru mendudukan diri nya di kursi menoleh, menatap istrinya yang sejak tadi tak pernah lepas dengan ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak mom tanyakan pada Hunnie sih ?"

"Aku sudah menelfon nya beberapa kali, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif" Joonmyun mendudukan diri nya di sebelah Yifan.

"Yaudah, mom telfon aja Bibi Jung"

"Iya, ini sedang mom telfon" ucap namja manis paruh baya itu sebelum kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

 _Klik ..._

 _'Yeoboseo'_

terdengar suara Bibi Jung di seberang sana.

"Bibi, ini aku Joonmyun"

 _'Ah nde, nyonya. Wae geurae ?'_

"Begini, apa Hunnie sudah pulang ke rumah ? Dia bilang dia akan pulang dari wisatanya pukul tiga sore. Ini sudah pukul enam, harus nya dia sudah ada di rumah. Aku sudah menelpon nya tapi ponselnya tidak aktif"

 _'Maaf nyonya. Tapi tuan muda belum pulang dan tidak ada di rumah'_

"Apa ?!" Joonmyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Bibi Jung.

 _'Nde, nyonya. Pak Lee tadi yang mengantarnya ke sekolah. Ia mengatakan kalau tuan muda tidak berwisata tapi berkemah bersama teman satu sekolahnya'_

"Apa ?!" Joonmyun terlihat shock.

"Anak itu benar benar! Yasudah bi, Tolong jaga rumah ya ? Aku akan menelfon kepala sekolah nya Hunnie"

 _Klik ..._

Joonmyun mematikan sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak.

"Hunnie benar benar keterlaluan"

Ucapan istrinya itu membuat Yifan menoleh. "Kenapa sih ?"

"Dad" Joonmyun menatap suaminya. "Kita harus pulang secepatnya!"

"Ada apa ? Kita baru sampai loh"

"Hunnie berbohong pada kita, dad!"

Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Berbohong apa ? Dia benar benar ikut wisata kan ?"

"Bukan wisata! Hunnie ikut perkemahan bersama teman temannya!"

"APA ?!"

.

.

.

Api unggun di malam hari~

Yuhuuu~ sebenarnya ini yang Sehun tunggu tunggu sejak tadi, kkk. Suasana malam yang dingin, dengan api unggun yang berada di tengah tengah mereka, serta suara petikan gitar yang Chanyeol mainkan terasa pas saat di padukan dengan suara lembut milik Baekhyun, dan jangan lupakan langit cerah yang di hiasi banyak bintang, khas musim panas sekali.

Sehun rasa, ini adalah malam terbaik yang pernah ia lalui seumur hidupnya. Sayang, ia tidak bisa ikut bergabung dengan teman temannya karena setumpuk buku yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah, sudah menunggu untuk ia pelajari.

"Tidak bergabung dengan mereka ?"

Namja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, menatap Jongin yang kini mendudukan diri di sebelahnya.

"Mau sih. Tapi-" Sehun menunjuk bukunya. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan ?"

"Mata mu akan rusak bila membaca dalam gelap seperti ini"

"Aku kan bawa senter" Sehun tersenyum cantik.

"Saat seperti ini kau masih menyempatkan belajar. Pasti mommy mu sangat bangga memiliki putra seperti mu. Sudah pintar tapi masih mau belajar"

"Well, mungkin mommy hanya bangga dalam hal akademik ku saja. Tidak dengan yang lain"

Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun yang kini kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. "Kau tidak bosan dimana mana harus belajar ?"

Nmaja cantik itu menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menghela napas. "Bosan dan lelah lebih tepatnya"

"Kenapa tidak kau akhiri ?"

"Kalau bisa, aku akan lakukan itu Jongin" Sehun tersenyum miris. "Kedua orang tua ku bukanlah seperti orang tua mu atau orang tua mereka"

"Semua orang tua sama saja menurut ku. Sama sama ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya" ucap Jongin.

"Tapi tidak soal kebebasan" namja cantik itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. "Mom dan dad adalah orang tua yang akan menentang apapun yang aku sukai dan akan menyuruh ku untuk melakukan semua yang mereka inginkan. Belajar, menjadi juara umum, mengikuti berbagai lomba akademik dan mengikut sertakan aku dalam berbagai olimpiade. Mereka ingin aku menjadi anak yang hanya mementingkan semua itu tanpa ingin tau apa yang aku inginkan sebenarnya"

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin kan ?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Bisa menjadi seorang dancer yang terkenal"

"Huh ?" Jongin melirik namja cantik yang bersandar di bahu nya itu. "Serius ? Kau bisa dance ?"

"Umm ... Sebenarnya tidak terlalu. Tapi aku menyukai dance sejak kecil. Sayangnya, mom tidak pernah mengijinkan ku untuk mengikuti hal hal di luar kegiatan akademik seperti itu" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jongin. "Aku masih ingat, saat itu aku masih berada di junior high school tingkat satu. Aku diam diam mengikuti lomba dance antar sekolah dan mendapat juara dua. Dengan perasaan senang, aku membawa piala juara dua ku dan memperlihatkannya pada mommy. Aku pikir, aku akan mendapat ucapan selamat seperti saat aku mendapat piala juara umum saat elemtary school" mata bermanik caramel itu berkaca kaca. "Tapi ternyata tidak. Mommy malah memahari ku dan mengatakan kalau mengikuti lomba seperti itu hanya membuang buang waktu, aku menangis seharian karena mommy melarang ku untuk ikut apapun yang berhubungan dengan dance lagi. Dia bahkan meminta guru ku untuk mengeluarkan ku dari klub dance sekolah yang selama ini aku ikuti secara diam diam"

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau merasa setertekan itu. Tapi Percaya lah, pilihan orang tua mu adalah hal yang paling baik untuk mu" ucap Jongin.

"Tidak, cita cita ku dan cita cita kedua orang tua ku berbeda. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku akan terus di atur seperti ini. Mungkin mereka menginginkan ku menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang akan menciptakan sebuah hal yang menakjubkan dan menggegerkan seluruh jagat raya, atau seorang astronom yang akan menemukan planet yang bisa di tinggali manusia selain bumi"

Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Dan kepala mu akan cepat botak karena terus memikirkan hal apa yang harus kau ciptakan agar bisa memukau dunia, kkk"

Sehun ikut tertawa. "Yeah ... Dan berakhir dengan tidak ada yang mau menikah dengan ku"

"Well, kau harus bisa melepas dirimu perlahan lahan. Jangan membuat orang tua mu kecewa, tapi yakinkan mereka kalau apa yang kamu ingin kan selama ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk mu"

Sehun tersenyum, ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit yang bisa ia lihat di balik pepohonan tinggi.

"Aku sedang mencoba"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah ya maaf sebelum nya, tapi gue pengen tanya, ada beberapa reader yang nyaranin ff ini jadi genderswitch aja karena Sehun nya terlalu menye. gimana ? Mau dijadinn gs aja ? Kalo gue terserah kalian aja :)**

 **Maaf kalo karakter Sehun malah bikin kalian ke ganggu. Kan kemaren udah gue jelasin kalo gue Lebih enjoy nulis dengan karakter Sehun yang agak feminim dan menye. Sekarang terserah kalian deh mau ini jadiin gs atau tetep yaoi :)**

 **Meski gue bukan author yang jago banget dan bukan author yang punya cerita bagus. Gue bakal coba buat nuritin maunya kaliam, hehe**

 **Makasih ya review nya. Kalo berkenan, aku minta review nya lagi :)**

 **See you ~**

 **Hann Hunnie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Hann Hunnie**

 **Title : Cokelat rasa vanilla**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and other cast.**

 **Pairing : KaiHun, etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, drama, comedy.**

 **Warning : gak suka ? Gak usah baca -_- disini Sehun nya gue buat agak feminin, jadi yg gak suka Sehun menye menye mending gak usah baca deh, takut nya malah ngeganggu hehe ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengeratkan mantel tebal yang di pakainya. Namja cantik itu sama sekali belum beranjak dari tungku perapian yang di buat oleh Jongin, cuaca pagi hari di sertai kabut yang dingin memaksanya untuk tetap berada di dekat api unggun, menjaga agar tubuh nya tetap hangat.

"Masih dingin ?"

Sehun mendongak dan ia bisa menemukan Jongin yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas.

"Ya begitulah. Mungkin aku hanya belum terbiasa berada di tempat seperti ini" tangan putihnya menggosok hidung nya yang mulai memerah.

"Hmm ... Cuaca pagi di musim panas memang akan terasa lebih dingin apalagi di alam terbuka seperti ini" Jongin memberikan secangkir cokelat panas pada Sehun. "Ini minumlah, bisa membantu menghangatkan badan"

"Tentu, terimakasih Jonginnie"namja cantik itu menerima cokelat panas pemberian namja tan yang kini mendudukan diri di sebelahnya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar Sehun memanggilnya 'Jonginnie'. Well, sebenarnya ia agak anti di panggil dengan panggilan semanis itu. Tapi kalau Sehun yang manggil sih Jongin gak masalah, kkk.

"Mommy mu tidak menelfon lagi ?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng. "Ponsel ku lowbat dan aku lupa membawa power bank"

"Mau pinjam punya ku ? Aku bawa dua kok"

"Tidak usah"

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa ? Bagaimana kalau daddy dan mommy mu menelfon ?"

"Biarkan saja, lagipula aku sedang malas berbicara dengan mereka. Mereka pasti akan menelfon ku setiap detik dan menyanyakan bagaimana kabar ku, dengan siapa aku di rumah dan bla bla bla~"

Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Orang tua mu bisa khawatir, Hunnie"

"Tsk, mereka selalu khawatir bahkan saat aku ada di samping mereka" Sehun cemberut.

"Itu artinya mereka menyayangi mu dan tidak ingin kau kenapa napa"

"Mereka menyayangi ku berlebihan. Dan sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik"

"Tidak baik untuk siapa ?" Tanya Jongin.

"Untuk ku tentu saja!"

"Tapi kalau aku yang melakukan nya. Itu tidak akan menjadi tidak baik untuk mu"

"Huh ?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jongin. "Melakukan apa ?"

"Melakukan hal yang berlebihan padamu"

"Uh ?" Namja cantik itu seperti nya belum paham dengan ucapan Jongin.

Jongin kembali tertawa melihat tatapan bingung namja cantik di sebelahnya itu. "Kalau aku yang Menyayangi mu berlebihan, itu tidak akan menjadi tidak baik untuk mu. Mengerti kan sekarang ?"

Semburat merah tercetak di kedua pipi Sehun sesaat setelah ia mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Y-ya tentu saja itu dalam konteks yang berbeda" ucapnya malu malu.

"Sama saja. Sama sama Menyayangi mu berlebihan kan ?"

"Tapi kan Jongin dan kedua orang tua ku berbeda"

"Tentu saja, mereka sudah tua sedang kan aku masih tampan dan muda" ucap Jongin bangga.

Sehun tertawa sambil memukul lengan Jongin pelan. "Ya! Dad ku masih tampan meski sudah tua"

"Yeah ... Aku tau aku tau, putranya saja bisa secantik ini" goda Jongin membuat pipi Sehun semakin menyepuh merah.

Si Jongin ini, bisa saja membuat putra Wu Yifan merona parah seperti itu, kkkk.

.

.

.

Siang itu, semua peserta klub pecinta alam sedang sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk acara lintas alam beberapa jam lagi. Ada yang menyiapkan persediaan air minum, makanan makanan ringan dan sebagainya.

"Chanyeol! Lihat Jongin tidak ?" Sehun menepuk pundak namja jangkung yang kini tengah memasukan air minum botol kedalam ranselnya.

"Tadi sih katanya mau ke sungai. Mandi seperti nya, kenapa ? Kangen ya ? Kkk"

Sehun cemberut mendengar ucapan namja jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu. "Tidak! Cuma mau balikin power bank nya. Tadi aku pinjam"

"Oh, yaudah simpen aja di ranselnya Jongin. Tuh didalem tenda"

"Chanyeol aja deh yang simpen, ya ?"

"Ish kau ini" dengusnya. "Yaudah simpen aja di situ. Nanti aku balikin"

Sehun tersenyum. "Makasih ya Chan Chan, kkk aku simpen di sini" namja cantik itu menyimpan Power bank milik Jongin di dekat ransel Chanyeol sebelum ia setengah berlari kembali memasuki tenda nya.

"Ck, merepotkan saja" gumam Chanyeol sambil menutup ranselnya.

.

.

"Jongin, rute nya udah di lengkapi tanda panah kan ?" Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin yang kini tengah membagi kelompok untuk kegiatan lintas alam.

Namja tan itu menoleh. "Udahlah, hutan ini kan banyak pertigaannya, bahaya kalau gak ada tanda penunjuk jalan"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia lalu merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. "Aku satu kelompok dengan Baekhyun ya ?"

"Terserah"

Dan Jongin bisa mendengar Chanyeol yang berkata 'yes!' Lengkap dengan ekspresi lebaynya, membuat namja tan itu hanya bisa memutar bola mataya malas.

.

"Kyungsoo satu kelompok sama Sehun ya, te-"

"Interupsi interupsi" namja bermata bulat itu melambai lambaikan tangannya, membuat Jongin menghentikan ucapannya.

Namja tan itu menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo -si namja bermata bulat-. "Kenapa ?"

"Kau bilang aku boleh satu kelompok bersama Zitao. Kenapa malah di bikin satu kelompok sama Sehun ?" Protes Kyungsoo.

Ck, si Jongin ini gimana sih, kemarin bilangnya ia boleh satu kelompok bersama Zitao, kekasih nya. Kenapa sekarang malah di jadikan satu kelompok dengan Sehun ?

"Kyung, kau tau kan kalau Luhan sakit dan tidak bisa ikut kegiatan lintas alam ? Tadinya aku mau jadiin Sehun satu kelompok sama Luhan terus kamu sama Zitao, tapi karena Luhan sakit, jadi kamu di jadiin satu kelompok sama Sehun, masa kamu tega biarin Sehun sendirian" jelas Jongin.

"Kan ada kamu, Jong. Gak mau tau ya! Kamu udah janji jadiin aku satu kelompok sama Zitao" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ck, terus yang tungguin Luhan disini siapa ? Masa iya dia di tinggal sendirian ? Luhan lagi sakit Kyung!" Ucap Jongin kesal.

"Yaudah yaudah, Kyungsoo sama Zitao aja. Aku sendirian juga gak apa apa sih" ucap Sehun yang merasa menjadi biang permasalahan antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Tapi-"

"Gak apa apa, Jongin" namja cantik itu tersenyum meyakinkan. "Asal ada arah penunjuk jalan, ku rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit"

"Sehun, aku udah janji buat jagain kamu. Nanti kalau ada apa apa sama kamu gimana ? Yaudah aku ikut deh temenin kamu ya ?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Terus gimana sama Luhan ? Dia lagi sakit dan lebih butuh bantuan kamu, Jongin. Gak usah khawatir, timbang jelajahin hutan doang. Lagian kamu bilang kan kalau hutannya gak bahaya ? Gak ada binatang buasnya ?"

Jongin menatap Sehun yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kamu satu kelompok sama Kyungsoo sama Zitao aja gimana ? Kalian bertiga"

"Gausah" Sehun mendekati Jongin. "Aku gamau berasa jadi obat nyamuk di antara mereka, kkkk" bisiknya di telinga namja tan itu.

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan namja cantik di sebelahnya itu.

"Jomblo sih, kkkk" namja tan itu balas berbisik di telinga Sehun.

Sehun memukul lengan Jongin pelan. "Kaya kamu enggak aja!"

"Oh hell, please jangan mesraan terus. Kapan kegiatannya di mulai coba ?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang malah asik saling berbisik satu sama lain.

Ck, mereka ini ...

Jongin melirik sahabatnya itu sekilas. "Yaudah tinggal jalan. Nunggu apa lagi coba ?"

"Heuh ... Dari tadi dong" namja jangkung itu langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memulai acara jelajah alamnya, di ikuti oleh kelompok lain.

"Jadi kita gimana ?" Itu Zitao yang tanya.

"Apanya yang gimana ? Udah sana satu kelompok sama Kyungsoo"

"Terus Sehun ?"

"Aku sendiri aja" namja manis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Oh yaudah" Zitao mengangguk paham. "Duluan aja Hun. Nanti kami ikutin di belakang kamu"

"Kalian aja duluan, nanti aku nyusul"

"Kenapa ? Masih mau berduaan sama Jongin ya ? Kkkk" itu Kyungsoo yang bicara.

Sehun mendengus. "Ih! Apasih. Udah sana duluan"

Kyungsoo terkikik geli membuat namja cantik itu mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat tanda panahnya Kyung ?" Tanya Zitao. Mereka kini tengah mengikuti acara jelajah hutan, lebih tepatnya berada di pertigaan pertama perjalanan mereka.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. "Itu! Tertempel pohon pinus!"

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan mengikuti arah panah tanpa menyadari panah yang tertempel di pohon pinus itu terjatuh dan tertutup oleh dedaunan sesaat setelah mereka melewatinya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan yang dapat di terima retina matanya hanyalah pohon pohon tinggi yang menutupi cahaya matahari. Disini sedikit gelap dan agak lembab, padahal ini sudah menjelang siang hari.

"Mana arah penunjuk jalannya sih ?" Gumam namja Manis itu saat melihat pertigaan di depannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada ?" Sehun masih berusaha mencari arah penunjuk jalan yang biasanya tertempel di pohon pohon.

"Tidak ada, apa Jongin lupa memberi petunjuk arah ?"

Namja manis itu mengeluarkan Ponsel dari saku jaketnya, ia berniat menghubungi Jongin. Tapi sedetik kemudian kembali memasukan ponselnya.

"Tidak ada signal" gumamnya lagi.

Sehun menghela napasnya. Ia kembali menatap sekitar.

"Jadi, jalan mana yang harus aku ambil ?"

Hhhh ... Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Ck, kenapa Jongin bisa seceroboh ini sih ? Masa di pertigaan seperti ini tidak ada petunjuk arahnya ? Bagaimana kalau para peserta tersesat ? Lebih lagi, bagaimana kalau dia tersesat ? Mana dia peserta terakhir lagi. Tidak mungkin kan ada yang menjahilinya dengan melepas penunjuk arahnya ?

"Mungkin jalan sebelah Kiri" gumam Sehun.

"Tapi bisa saja jalan sebelah kanan atau mungkin tengah" gumamnya lagi.

"Hhhh ... Astaga ... Aku harus memilih jalan yang mana ?"

Namja manis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, bingung. Matanya kembali mengedar.

Jalan mana yang harus ia pilih ?

Setelah pergolakan(?) Batin(?) Yang kuat, di tambah rasa takut yang mulai menderanya -karena Sehun yakin kalau ia sudah berada di tengah tengah hutan sekarang-, namja cantik itu memilih jalan sebelah kanan.

Jalan yang sebenarnya berlawanan arah dengan arah penunjuk jalan.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sehun berjalan menyusuri hutan. Tapi ia belum juga menemukan arah panah selanjutnya.

Namja manis itu tak yakin kalau jalan yang ia ambil ini adalah rute yang benar. Tapi masa iya dia tersesat ?

Mata cokelat nya kembali mengedar, keadaan disini lebih gelap dan lembab dari yang sebelumnya. Cahaya matahari bahkan tidak bisa menerobos ke tempat ini.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah pohon yang entahlah, Sehun juga tidak tau nama pohon itu. Namja cantik itu tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia takut kalau ia tersesat. Akan semakin mengerikan kalau ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanan, itu akan membuatnya semakin masuk kedalam hutan dan membuat siapapun sulit menemukan nya.

"Hhhh ..." Sehun menghela napasnya, namja manis itu memeluk kedua lututnya yang terlipat.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu peserta lain menemukan nya.

"Jongin ..." Lirihnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Jongin terlihat gusar. Beberapa kali namja tan itu terlihat menghubungi seseorang, sedetik kemudian ia mengumpat saat suara operator yang kembali menjawab panggilannya.

"Shit! Dimana dia ?" Umpatnya panik.

"Percuma Jongin. Di tengah hutan sana tidak ada signal, berapa puluh kali kau menghubungi Sehun juga percuma saja" Chanyeol terlihat jengah melihat Jongin yang uring uringan.

"Apa kalian benar benar tidak melihat Sehun ?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Sehun adalah peserta terakhir yang ikut lintas alam kan ? Kemungkinan semua peserta tidak ada yang melihat Sehun sebelum nya" Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Dia tidak mungkin tersesat kan ? Aku sudah memberi petunjuk arah yang benar. Aturan dia sudah tiba disini satu jam yang lalu" ucap Jongin, terlihat sekali kalau namja tan itu panik luar biasa.

"Tenang Jongin, kita bisa menunggu Sehun sebentar lagi. Kalau dia masih belum datang, kita Cari sama sama" itu Baekhyun yang bicara.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau Sehun belum ada di hadapan ku sekarang! Apa yang harus aku katakan pada om Yifan dan tante Joonmyun kalau Sehun sampai hilang ?!"

"Tenang dulu Jongin. Kita bisa cari Sehun sama sama" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Aku akan mencari Sehun sendiri. Kalian tunggulah disini, okay ?"

"Biar aku temani" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak, kau disini saja. Aku akan segera kembali, okay ?"

Setelahnya, Jongin berlari ke dalam hutan menghiraukan Chanyeol yang terus memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, tapi Sehun masih berada di tempat yang sama seperti dua jam yang lalu.

"Aku harus bagaimana ? Aku pasti tersesat" gumamnya sedikit panik, kedua mata cantiknya terlihat berkaca kaca.

Bagaimana kalau teman teman tidak bisa menemukan nya ? Apa dia akan terjebak disini untuk waktu yang lama ?

"Mommy hiks ..."

Sekelebat bayangan mommy dan daddy nya berputar di otak Sehun, rasa bersalah bercampur rasa takut berbaur menjadi satu.

Apa ini akibat dari Sehun yang berbohong pada Yifan dan Joonmyun ?

"Hiks ... Bagaimana ini ? Hiks ... Mommy hiks ... Hunnie takut hiks ..." Jemari lentik nya menghapus liquid bening yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

 _Grook ..._

 _Grookk ..._

 _Grookk ..._

(Anggep suara babi hutan ya xD)

Sehun tersentak, ia mendengar suara sesuatu dari balik semak di belakang pohon yang ia duduki. Namja cantik itu terlihat panik.

Suara apa itu ?

Ia segera berdiri dari duduk nya, perlahan mengendap endap ke arah semak, mengintip makhluk apa yang ada di balik semak semak di belakangnya itu.

"Hmppp ..." Namja cantik itu menahan teriakannya.

Itu-

"Babi hutan!" Teriak Sehun panik.

.

.

.

"SEHUN! KAU BISA MENDENGAR KU ?!" Kai berteriak sekencang mungkin, kedua matanya terus mengedar, mencoba mencari keberadaan sosok manis itu.

Ck, ia yakin kalau Sehun memang tersesat. Tanda penunjuk arah yang terpasang di pertigaan, jatuh dan tertutup dedaunan, kemungkinan penunjuk arah itu terjatuh sesaat setelah Kyungsoo dan Zitao melewatinya.

"Ck, benar benar tidak ada signal sama sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Sehun ?" Gumam Kai. Ia kembali memasukan ponselnya di saku celananya.

Tanpa putus asa, namja tan itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tidak mau tau! Ia harus menemukan Sehun hari ini juga. Bagaimana pun caranya!

"SEHUNNNNN!"

.

.

.

"HIKS ... TOLONGGG!" Sehun berteriak sekencang mungkin, namja manis yang kini tengah berlari itu sesekali menengok ke belakang, ke arah babi hutan yang kini mengejarnya.

Ya Tuhan ... Ya Tuhan ... Hiks ... Ini mengerikan! Sehun suka makan daging babi, tapi Sehun tidak suka kalau harus berlari di kejar babi seperti ini.

"Hiks ... Huwaaa ... Mommy hiks ... Hunnie takut hiks ..."

Napasnya terengah engah seiring dengan kakinya yang semakin melemas karena terus di paksa berlari.

Huwee ... Sehun harus bagaimana ? Ia tidak mau mati muda karena di serang babi hutan, hiks ...

"TOLONGGGG"

 _Bruukk ..._

Kaki nya tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama karena tiba tiba saja ia terjatuh saat kakinya sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi.

Sehun berusaha untuk berdiri dan melanjutkan acara melarikan diri dari babi hutan yang kini semakin mendekat.

"HIKS ... BERHENTI DISITU BABI HIKS ... ATAU AKU AKAN HIKS ..." namja cantik itu berjalan mundur. "ATAU AKU HIKS ... AKAN MEMASUKAN MU KE KEBUN BINATANG HIKS ... BERHENTI HUWEEE HIKSSS ... KU MOHON BERHENTI"

Sehun masih berjalan mundur, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari, sedangkan si babi hutan terus mempertipis jarak dengannya.

Namja cantik itu terus berdoa dalam hati, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Siapapun itu, mau Tarzan kek, atau siapapun Sehun tidak peduli! Yang penting ia selamat dari babi hutan yang terus mengejarnya itu.

"HUWAAA TOLONGG ... HIKSSS ... TOLONG HIKS ... ADA BABI ..." Sehun terus berteriak teriak sambil memundurkan langkahnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, di depannya terdapat sebuah jurang dangkal yang-

"AAAAA~"

 _Brughh ..._

"Ouch!"

.

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Namja cantik itu terlihat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya yang terasa memburam itu.

Nggh ... Apa Sehun sedang berada di surga ?

Kedua matanya mengedar, setelahnya ia menghela napas kecewa.

Ini bukan surga! Tapi ini adalah dasar jurang tempat ia terjatuh tadi.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap tebing setinggi dua setengah meter di hadapannya itu. Ck, bagaimana caranya ia naik keatas sana ?

Namja cantik itu mencoba untuk menegakan tubuhnya, tapi-

"Aww ..." Ia meringis saat kakinya terasa begitu ngilu.

Sehun kembali mendudukan dirinya lalu memeriksa kakinya yang terlihat membengkak.

"Huwee ... Terkilir hiks ..."

.

.

.

"TOLONGGGG!"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar seseorang berteriak minta tolong.

"TOLONG HIKS ... TOLONG TOLONG"

Deg!

Itu suara-

"Sehun!"

Namja tan itu langsung berlari kearah sumber suara, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ternyata di depannya terdapat jurang dangkal.

Shit! Ini jalan buntu!

Tapi-

Dimana Sehun ? Ia mendengar suara Sehun dari arah sini.

"SEHUN! KAU DIMANA ?"

.

.

.

"SEHUN! KAU DIMANA ?"

Namja cantik itu mendongak saat mendengar seseorang mendekat kearahnya, lengkap dengan teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Oh God! Bagai seorang pangeran penyelamat, Sehun mendapati Jongin berada tepat di atas tebing tempat ia terjatuh, namja cantik itu tersenyum haru(?).

"JONGIN ... AKU DIBAWAH SINI!"

.

"JONGIN ... AKU DIBAWAH SINI!"

Nah nah! Itu teriakan Sehun. Tapi dimana ?

"JONGIN DIBAWAH SINI! LIHAT KEBAWAH JONGIN! KE BAWAH!"

Hah ? Kebawah ?

Dengan cepat namja tan itu menundukan kepalanya, namun seketika kedua mata nya membulat sempurna saat ia mendapati sosok manis yang sejak tadi di carinya berada di dasar tebing di bawah sana.

"ASTAGA SEHUN! SEDANG APA KAU DISANA ?!"

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil membantu Sehun keluar dari dasar jurang, namja tan itu segera membawa Sehun pulang ke perkemahan. Untung saja ia sudah menandai jalan yang ia lewati, dengan begitu keduanya tidak akan tersesat lagi.

"Jongin, bagaimana bisa kau menemukan ku ?" Si cantik itu mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Jongin.

Kini keduanya tengah di perjalanan pulang menuju perkemahan, dengan Sehun yang berada di punggung Jongin.

Ingat kan kalau kaki Sehun terkilir ? Jadi, dengan baik hatinya, Jongin menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Sehun saja.

Namja tan itu menoleh, ia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa menemukan mu dimanapun kau berada"

"Kenapa seperti itu ?"

"Kita terikat, mungkin" Jongin mengendikan bahunya. "Yang pasti, aku bisa menemukan mu meski kau bersembunyi di lubang semut sekalipun"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Kkk, bahkan meski aku jatuh ke jurang, kau masih bisa menemukan ku"

"Tentu, aku sudah janji akan menjaga mu selama disini kan ?"

"Hmm ..." Sehun mengangguk, ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. "Terimakasih, Jongin"

"Hnn ... Tidak usah berterimakasih, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memastikan kamu baik baik saja, Hunn-ah"

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kau katakan pada orang tua mu saat kau pulang dalam keadaan kaki terkilir seperti ini ?" Jongin menoleh kan kepalanya menatap Sehun, sebelum kemudian ia kembali menatap jalan setapak di hadapannya.

Hhhh ... Syukurlah, ia dan Sehun sebentar lagi sampai di perkemahan.

"Aku bisa bilang kalau kaki ku terkilir di kamar mandi" jawab Sehun.

"Hnn ... Apa kedua orang tua mu akan Percaya ?"

"Hmm ..." Sehun mengangguk. "Selama mereka tidak curiga kalau aku ikut berkemah, mereka akan percaya"

"Perlu aku mengantar mu pulang nanti ? Lalu menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua orang tua mu ?" Tanya Jongin, keduanya kini sudah berada di area perkemahan.

"Tidak usah. Mereka akan memarahi ku kalau aku ketauan ikut acara seperti ini"

"Hmm ... Tapi aku merasa bersalah sudah membuat mu seperti ini"

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher namja yang menggendongnya itu. "Kau tidak salah, tapi-"

"Kau yang bersalah, Wu Sehun!"

Deg!

"D-dad ..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pada lupa apa ya ama ceritanya ? Kkkk

How ? Gue rasa Disini KaiHun nya kurang ya ? Hehehe

Maaf yang mau ini jadi gs, gue gak bisa ngabulin. Ternyata banyak nya pada mau ini tetep yaoi. Sekali lagi gue minta maaf ^^

Thanks buat review nya, maaf gak bisa nyebut satu satu^^

See you ...

Hann Hunnie


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title : Cokelat rasa vanilla Chapter 5**_

 _ **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun, etc.**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, drama, comedy.**_

 _ **Warning : gak suka ? Gak usah baca -_- disini Sehun nya gue buat agak feminin, jadi yg gak suka Sehun menye menye mending gak usah baca deh, takut nya malah ngeganggu hehe ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"D-dad ..." Lirih Sehun pelan, pelukannya di leher Jongin mengerat saat retina dengan manik caramel itu menangkap sosok mommy dan daddy nya yang sudah berada di area perkemahan.

Oh hell! Bagaimana bisa kedua orang itu berada disini ? Bukankah harus nya mereka masih ada di Jeju ?

Tatapan Yifan terlihat begitu tajam dan menusuk, menatap Jongin dan putranya bergantian lengkap dengan kedua alis yang bertautnya.

"Jongin turunkan aku" bisik Sehun pelan.

Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu milik namja tan itu. "Tidak bisa. Kaki mu masih terluka"

"Tidak apa apa, aku harus jelas kan semua nya sebelum dad marah. Turunkan aku, aku masih bisa berpegangan padamu, kan ?"

Jongin menghela napas, ia menatap Sehun sekali lagi sebelum kemudian berjongkok dan membiarkan namja dalam gendongannya itu menapakan kakinya di tanah.

"Hati hati" namja tan itu memegangi pinggang ramping Sehun saat si cantik itu hampir saja terjatuh. Kaki Sehun terkilir, ingat ?

"Kenapa dengan kaki mu, Wu Sehun ?" Pertanyaan dengan nada bicara tegas itu membuat Sehun mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Yifan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"D-dad, a-aku h-"

"Apa dad dan mom pernah mengajarkan mu untuk berbohong pada orang tua ?"

Sehun diam dan memilih mengigit bibir bawahnya, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan pada daddy.

"Kenapa berani membohongi kami hanya untuk mengikuti kegiatan berbahaya seperti ini, Hun ?!" Yifan menatap tajam Sehun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca. "Teman teman mu mengatakan kalau kau tersesat saat mengikuti lintas alam. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau itu sangat berbahaya ? Bagaimana kalau tak ada yang bisa menemukan mu ? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau itu bisa saja membahayakan mu lebih dari ini ?! Lihat mommy mu!"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Joonmyun mommy yang kini sudah terisak di sebelah daddy nya.

"Mommy bahkan tak bisa berhenti menangis saat Bibi Jung memberitahu nya kalau kau mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini!" Suara Yifan meninggi, kentara sekali kalau namja tampan paruh baya itu benar benar marah.

"Maafkan Hunnie dad hiks-" Sehun berkata lirih seiring dengan buliran air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Maaf ? Apa maaf bisa menyembuhkan luka di kaki mu dan membuat semua bisa kembali baik baik saja ?! Apa dengan maaf dad bisa melupakan kekhawatiran dad padamu dan membuat mom menghentikan tangisannya ?! A-"

"Setidaknya Sehun sudah berani mengakui kesalahannya dengan meminta maaf, samchon"

Yifan sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tan yang berada di sebelah putranya itu.

"Maaf memang tidak bisa membuat kaki Sehun kembali sembuh dengan sendirinya atau menghilangkan ke khawatiran mu. Tapi dengan melakukan itu Sehun sudah berani mengakui kesalahannya" Jongin balas menatap Yifan yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. "Lagipula Sehun tidak mungkin berbohong pada kalian kalau kalian tidak terlalu mengekangnya"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan mengekangnya ? Kami tau apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk mendidiknya. Kami tau apa yang terbaik untuknya. Aku adalah Ayahnya, aku berhak melarang putra ku untuk mengikuti atau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan untuknya"

"Aku tau itu samchon, semua orang tua pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Tapi aku dan Sehun hanyalah remaja 18 tahun yang mempunyai rasa penasaran tinggi terhadap hal apapun, meski itu adalah hal membahayakan sekalipun" Jongin mengerat kan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun saat dirasa tubuh namja cantik di sebelahnya itu sedikit merosot. "Tapi, bukankah dengan begitu kita akan tau apa apa saja hal yang membahayakan untuk kita ? Bukankah itu bisa menjadi pelajaran agar kita tidak melakukan nya lagi di masa mendatang ?"

"Lalu, kau mau aku membiarkan putra ku sendiri berada dalam situasi berbahaya begitu ? Apa aku harus mengorbankan keselamatan putra ku sendiri hanya untuk itu ?" Yifan menarik tangan Sehun, membuat namja cantik itu lepas dari pelukan Jongin.

"Hiks- dad appoyo hiks-"

"Selama dia berada dalam pengawasan kami, dia akan baik baik saja"

"Tapi Sehun tidak pernah merasa baik baik saja" desis Jongin.

"Kau tidak tau apapun tentang Sehun. Dia adalah anak penurut yang akan mengikuti semua aturan yang aku buat. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia berbohong pada kami" tatapan mata Yifan menajam. "Dan itu terjadi setelah dia mengenal mu"

Jongin diam setelahnya, tapi mata dengan manik kelam itu kini menatap Sehun yang masih menangis sambil bergumam Maaf padanya.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Hunnie" Yifan menjongkokan badannya, menyuruh Sehun untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain menuruti perintah daddy nya. Namja cantik itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang daddy, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di ceruk leher Yifan. Terlalu malu untuk membalas tatapan semua teman terhadapnya.

Oh, Wu Sehun. Adakah anak 18 tahun yang masih di perlakukan seperti ini ?

"Terimakasih" ucap Joonmyun lirih saat Chanyeol menyerahkan koper berisi perlengkapan Sehun padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Sama sama, Imo"

"Kita pulang sekarang dad. Sebelum langit menggelap" mommy cantik itu menatap Yifan, dan hanya di balas anggukan semu oleh suaminya itu.

Kedua mata Yifan masih menatap namja tan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Aku harap kau mengerti satu hal, nak" daddy nya Sehun itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tak ada orang tua yang ingin anaknya berada dalam situasi yang membahayakan. Aku bukan mengekang Sehun, aku hanya mengarahkannya untuk melakukan hal yang baik dan bermanfaat untuk nya. Kalian adalah seorang pelajar, jadi tugas utama kalian adalah belajar, bukan melakukan hal hal seperti ini yang bisa saja membahayakan. Kami pamit, maaf kalau Sehun sudah merepotkan mu. Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu" tatapan Yifan pada Jongin melembut. "Jauhi Sehun kalau kau hanya ingin menjadi pengaruh buruk untuk nya"

Setelahnya Yifan membalik badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area perkemahan, menghiraukan tatapan Jongin yang menatap nya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, menghiraukan Sehun yang kini menangis semakin deras di gendongannya.

"Hiks- dad tidak pernah membiarkan Hunnie untuk berteman dengan siapapun hiks-"

"..."

.

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Jongin, matanya ikut menatap Sehun yang sudah menghilang di balik pepohonan.

"Tidak apa apa Jongin, aku yakin Yifan samchon hanya menggertak mu. Jangan menyerah untuk mendekati Sehun"

Jongin tersenyum hambar sebelum melirik sahabatnya itu. Ia melepas rangkulan tangan Chanyeol, lalu membalik badannya menatap para peserta yang seperti nya harus di bangun kan dari keterkejutan akibat kedatangan kedua orang tua Sehun.

"Oh semua nya. Ayolah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan" namja tan itu tersenyum.

"Kita masih harus melanjutkan kegiatan sesuai rencana meski tanpa Sehun, kan ?"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, jemari lentik milik Sehun tak hentinya mengusap kasar bulir air mata yang terus membahasi kedua pipi.

Kedua manik milik nya itu lebih memilih menatap pemandangan di luar sana lewat kaca jendela mobil.

"Kau sudah makan Hunnie ?" Joonmyun menoleh kan kepalanya sekilas, menatap Sehun yang duduk di jok belakang.

"..."

Joonmyun menghela napas ketika putranya itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Pasti kau belum makan dari tadi siang ya ? Kau tersesat di hutan, pasti tak ada yang bisa kau makan disana"

"..."

Lagi, namja cantik itu hanya diam. Membuat Yifan yang tadinya tengah fokus menyetir, meliriknya dari kaca yang terpasang di dalam mobil.

"Mommy bertanya pada mu Wu Sehun. Tidak sopan mengabaikan pertanyaan ibu mu, kecuali kalau kau benar benar tuli dan tidak mendengar pertanyaannya"

"..."

"Hunnie ?"

"..."

Yifan menepikan mobilnya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Kau benar benar ingin di hukum ? Kau yang bersalah dan bukankah kami yang harusnya marah padamu ?"

"..."

Yifan menghela napas, meredam amarahnya saat Sehun benar benar menghiraukannya.

"Kau benar benar ingin daddy hukum, Sehun ?!"

"Hukum saja hiks- apa daddy tidak sadar kalau selama ini dad sudah menghukum Sehun ?" Namja cantik itu menatap Yifan dengan mata berkaca kacanya. "Apa yang akan daddy lakukan lagi pada ku ? Menghukum ku untuk tidak keluar rumah selain bersekolah ? Bukankah itu sudah dad lakukan sejak dulu ? Mengurungku di perpustakaan dan membiarkan ku terus berkutat dengan buku ? Dad juga sudah melakukan itu sejak dulu, hiks-" Sehun menghapus air matanya. "Atau dad tidak membiarkan ku bermain dengan teman teman ? Hiks- kalau iya hiks- Hunnie tanya pada dad dan mom hiks-"

"Memang nya kalian ingat kapan terakhir kali kalian membolehkan ku bermain bersama teman teman ? Hiks- pasti dad dan mom tidak akan ingat hiks- karena kalian tidak pernah memberi ku waktu untuk bermain hiks-"

.

.

.

Jongin memilih untuk berada di dalam tenda saja malam ini.

Namja tan itu memang sengaja sedikit memisahkan diri dari teman temanya.

Bukan apa apa sih, Jongin hanya ingin sendiri saja. Entahlah, sejak Sehun pergi beberapa jam lalu, rasanya dia sudah tidak semangat lagi ikut perkemahan.

Ia menghela napas, kedua tangannya ia lipat dan menjadikan nya sebagai bantalan di kepala. Mata dengan manik kelam itu menatap langit langit tenda.

"Belum juga pendekatan, masa sudah disuruh menjauhi Sehun sih" gumam nya di barengi dengan dengusan sebal.

Sebenarnya, Jongin itu tipe orang yang tidak gampang menyerah. Kalau belum mendapat apa yang dia inginkan, ya Jongin tidak akan berhenti sampai akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan Sehun kalau belum apa apa saja sudah di suruh menjauhi namja cantik itu.

Jongin bisa saja sih tetap mendekati Sehun dan menghiraukan ucapan Yifan samchon tadi. Sayangnya dia bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Meski Jongin ini memang sedikit bandel dan urakan, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut omongan orang tua, Jongin tidak pernah berani untuk membantah.

Yeah ... Kalau bukan nurut sama orang tua, Jongin mau nurut sama siapa lagi ?

"Tapi-"

Bip ... Bip ... Bip ...

Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat Ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan segera ia mengambil Ponsel yang berada di dalam saku mantel yang di pakainya.

Namja tan itu tersenyum saat tau siapa yang menghubungi nya.

"Anak ini, sudah tau aku berada di hutan, kenapa malah mengajak ku video call ?" Gumamnya sambil menyalakan batre yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. "Untung saja signal 4G nya sampai ke sini"

Yeah ... Beruntung karena jacheon forest ini berada tak jauh dari pusat kota Busan.

Klik ...

"Jongin ..."

Suara lembut di barengi dengan munculnya wajah si namja cantik di screen ponselnya itu membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Ya ?"

"Umm ... Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mu dengan jelas" ucapnya lagi.

"Disini minim penerangan, tapi aku bisa melihat mu dengan jelas" Jongin kembali tersenyum. "Apa sudah sampai di rumah ?"

Namja cantik di seberang sana mengangguk. "Aku baru selesai makan dan mandi"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan kaki mu apa masih terasa sakit ?"

Dan Jongin bisa melihat kalau Sehun -si namja cantik- kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Sedikit, tapi ini sudah membaik"

"Apa terlihat memar ? Tolong perlihatkan kaki mu pada ku"

"Sebentar" Sehun mengubah mode kamera depan nya menjadi kamera belakang, ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kaki jenjang yang di balut celana piyama tersebut, lalu memperlihtkan luka di kakinya pada Jongin. "Hanya memar tapi sangat sakit kalau di gerakan"

Jongin bisa melihat luka memar yang mulai membiru di pergelangan kaki Sehun. "Daddy mommy mu tidak membawa mu ke rumah sakit ?"

"Tidak, tapi dokter keluarga sudah memeriksa ku tadi. Dia sudah memberiku salep dan obat pereda nyeri" Sehun kembali mengganti mode kameranya, jadi Jongin bisa kembali melihat wajahnya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Mungkin kaki mu belum bisa di gerakan untuk beberapa hari. Tapi ku rasa memarnya tidak terlalu parah. Dua hari juga sembuh"

"Eum ... Ya semoga saja"

"Matamu bengkak. Apa kau menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang ?" Tanya Jongin saat memperhatikan mata sipit Sehun yang memerah dan bengkak. Hidung namja cantik itu juga memerah.

"Ya begitu lah" Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku merasa sangat malu pada mu dan teman teman, aku juga marah pada daddy, tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kemarahan ku begitu saja, rasanya sesak tapi entah kenapa malah air mata ku yang terus keluar"

Jongin tersenyum. "Kenapa merasa malu pada ku ? Kalau kau marah, kau bisa mengeluarkan semua kemarahan mu itu padaku. Cerita saja, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk mu"

Sehun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku malu dan ingin meminta maaf tentang apa yang daddy katakan pada mu tadi"

"Eum ?"

"Daddy bilang kalau aku berani berbohong setelah kenal dengan mu. Padahal bukan itu yang sebenarnya"

"Tidak apa apa. Tapi daddy mu mungkin benar" Jongin mendudukan dirinya. "Apa kau merasa aku memberi pengaruh buruk untuk mu ?"

"Tidak!" Sehun menggeleng kuat. "Kau sama sekali tidak memberi ku pengaruh buruk. Sama sekali tidak"

"Tapi kau berani berbohong setelah kenal dengan ku"

"Tidak begitu Jongin!"

"Bolehkah aku menjauhi mu ?"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi daddy mu menyuruh ku begitu"

"Tidak! Tidak! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi namja cantik di screen ponselnya itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menjauhi mu, eum ?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh saja" bibir tipis itu mempout. "Aku sudah merasa nyaman kalau bersama Jongin. Rasanya aku bisa menceritakan apa saja yang tidak pernah aku ceritakan sebelum nya pada orang lain. Jongin itu berbeda, pokoknya jangan menjauhi ku meski daddy menyuruh mu begitu!"

"Kau ingin aku menjadi anak yang tidak menuruti perkataan orang tua ?"

"Kalau orang tuanya semenyebalkan daddy ya tidak apa apa!"

"Kkkkk, jangan berkata seperti itu, Sehunnie"

"Habisnya aku kesal sekali!"

"Apa daddy mu memarahi mu lagi saat di rumah ?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, saat makan pun kami hanya saling diam. Seperti nya akan terjadi perang dingin antara aku, mommy dan daddy"

"Minta maaf pada mereka, Hunnie. Semarah apapun kau pada mereka, tetap saja dalam hal ini kau yang bersalah. Kau berbohong pada mereka, pantas kalau mereka marah"

"Tapi Jongin, aku tidak suka dengan sikap daddy padamu. Aku hanya merasa kalau secara tidak langsung daddy menyalahkan mu atas semua kejadian ini. Aku minta maaf kalau kau merasa tersinggung"

Jongin tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, Sehun. Aku tidak merasa tersinggung, tenang saja" namja tan itu melirik jam tangan nya sekilas. "Sudah pukul sembilan malam. Sehunnie cepatlah tidur dan istirahat, kaki mu butuh banyak istirahat"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk. "Kau juga, jangan terlalu tidur larut malam, Jonginnie"

"Ya"

"Selamat malam, Jongin"

"Hmm ... Selamat malam, Sehunnie"

.

.

.

 _Satu minggu kemudian ..._

.

Ini adalah hari pertama Sehun kembali memasuki sekolah. Harus nya ia masuk sekolah tiga hari yang lalu tapi karena memar di kakinya belum membaik, jadi ia di haruskan istirahat sampai kakinya benar benar sembuh dan bisa di gerak kan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sempat menjenguknya beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol juga. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukan batang hidung nya, padahal sehari setelah pulang dari perkemahan ia langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit karena kakinya yang semakin membengkak dan suhu tubuhnya yang meninggi.

"Oy, Sehun!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum kemudian menoleh, menatap namja mungil yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Yo, Baekhyun" balasnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh ?" Namja mungil yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Eum ..." Namja cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Masih terasa sedikit sakit sih, tapi ini sudah jauh lebih baik"

"Hhhh ... Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sempat khawatir kaki mu akan lumpuh, kkkk"

Sehun mendengus. "Oh Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, Byun"

"Ya sama sama Sehunnie~" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar membuat teman cantik nya itu sedikit mencebikan bibirnya. "Ah ya, nanti sepulang sekolah kau ada waktu kan ?"

"Mau apa ?" Tanya Sehun sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Nonton basket yu"

"Huh ? Basket ?"

"Iya" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak tau ya hari ini ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah ?"

"Tau, tau. Dua minggu yang lalu Zitao meminta persetujuan ku untuk mengadakan pertandingan basket antar sekolah, tapi aku tidak tau kalau pertandingannya di mulai Hari ini"

"Sebenarnya dari dua Hari yang lalu, tapi hari ini jadwal sekolah kita yang bertanding dengan SOPA. Jadi kau mau nonton ? Jongin yang jadi kapten nya loh~ kkkkk"

"Loh ? Bukannya Zitao yang menjabat sebagai kapten basket ?" Tanya nya sambil membuka pintu kelas.

"Ya tadinya" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kursi yang di duduki Sehun. "Tapi Zitao harus mengikuti lomba wushu dan sudah pergi ke China kemarin, makanya kapten basket nya di gantikan Jongin"

"Oh begitu" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Mau kan ? Tidak akan lama kok. Kamu minta ijin dulu saja pada Yifan samchon"

"Eum ... Aku tidak janji sih, tapi aku mau" Sehun menatap Baekhyun. "Aku ada les matematik hari ini. Dad akan marah kalau aku membolos"

"Yahh sayang sekali" Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya. "Padahal Kyungsoo juga mau nonton, Hunnie. Kalau aku menyemangati Chanyeol, lalu Jongin di semangati oleh siapa ?"

"Kan Jongin juga punya banyak penggemar, pasti banyak yang menyemangatinya, benar kan ?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Ck, bukan itu maksud ku. Kau ini kan 'sedikit' spesial untuk Jongin, pasti kalau kau ikut menyaksikan pertandingannya, semangat Jongin untuk menang naik 100 kali lipat!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi aku ada les matematik" ucapnya pelan. "Bagaimana ya ?"

"Tidak bisa bolos sehari saja ?"

Sehun dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat si namja bermata bulat tiba tiba saja mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan kursi yang di duduki si cantik Sehun.

"Tidak Kyung~ daddy bisa bisa marah besar lagi seperti waktu itu"

Kyungsoo -si namja mata bulat- menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Padahal Jongin butuh sekali support mu loh, Hunnie. Dia sempat bercerita pada ku kalau dia berharap kau datang menonton pertandingannya"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo. "Benarkah ? Jongin mengatakan itu padamu ?"

"Eum" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum kemudian memutar kursinya menghadap Sehun. "Ya dia sempat bercerita itu padaku, tapi kalau kau tidak bisa ya tidak apa apa sih. Nanti biar aku sampaikan pada Jongin"

Sehun diam. Mata dengan manik sewarna caramel itu menatap kedua teman nya bergantian.

"Aku mau sih, Tapi aku takut daddy marah-" ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi, kalau kalian mau membantu ku berbohong pada daddy, sepertinya aku bisa ikut kalian menonton pertandingan basket"

"Benarkah ?!" Kedua teman Sehun yang memiliki mata beda ukuran itu berucap berbarengan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Y-ya, mungkin tidak apa apa kalau tidak ikut less satu kali saja" ucapnya sedikit ragu. "T-tapi nanti pasti dad menjemputku ke tempat less"

"Jam berapa daddy mu menjemput ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sekitar pukul enam sore. Kalau pertandingan basket nya selesai pukul lima, setelahnya mungkin aku bisa pergi ke tempat less. Dengan begitu saat dad menjemput, aku sudah ada di sana dan dad tidak akan curiga kalau kau berbohong. Bagaimana ? Kalian mau mengantar ku ke tempat less kan setelah pulang menonton pertandingan basket ?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Kami akan mengantar mu dan menemani mu sampai Yifan samchon menjemput. Aku jamin pertandingannya tidak akan lebih dari pukul lima" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah" namja cantik itu tersenyum. "Aku akan ikut menonton kalau begitu!"

"Yes!"

Pekikan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengakhiri percakapan ketiga nya.

Bel tanda pelajaran di mulai sudah berbunyi membuat si mata sipit Baekhyun berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Kyung, Jongin benar benar bercerita kalau dia ingin pertandingannya di saksikan oleh Sehun ?" Baekhyun berucap pelan.

Kyungsoo yang tengah mengeluarkan bukunya itu menoleh. "Tidak tentu saja" ujarnya sambil menyeringai. "Aku hanya berbohong agar Sehun mau menonton pertandingan basket nya, kkkk. Lagipula anak itu perlu hiburan bukan hanya terus berkutat dengan angka angka menyebalkan dan buku tebalnya"

Oh, jawaban Kyungsoo barusan sukses membuat namja bereyeliner itu memutar bola matanya.

Dasar satan Soo -_-

.

.

.

Aula tempat dilaksanakan pertandingan basket antar sekolah itu terlihat sudah ramai oleh para siswa dan siswi Seoul science high school yang ingin menonton pertandingan. Ada juga siswa dan siswi dari School of performing arts Seoul yang datang, meski tidak sebanyak tuan rumah sih, tapi penonton dari SOPA itu lumayan banyak.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo mendudukan diri di kursi penonton paling depan. Kata Baekhyun sih biar mereka bisa sekalian lihat wajah wajah pemain basket SOPA yang Katanya tampan tampan itu.

Ck, si Baekhyun ini. Sudah punya pacar setampan Chanyeol, masih saja suka lirik lirik namja lain. Dasar uke kekinian. -_-

Teriakan riuh mulai menggema memenuhi seisi ruang aula saat kedua Tim mulai memasuki area lapangan di temani oleh para cheerleader.

"Tidak mau turun ? Baekhyun lagi ngasih Chanyeol air minum tuh. Sana kasih Jongin air minum juga!" Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menyedot bubble tea nya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Jongin udah ada yang ngasih tuh. Dari tadi Krystal Kayanya nempel banget sama Jongin" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si kapten basket dan si ketua cheerleader yang tengah asik bercengkrama di pinggir lapangan sana.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ini gak ada KaiHun moment nya. Maaf ya hehe**_

 _ **See you**_

 _ **Hann hunnie**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title : Cokelat rasa vanilla Chapter 6**_

 _ **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun, etc.**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, drama, comedy.**_

 _ **Warning : gak suka ? Gak usah baca -_- disini Sehun nya gue buat agak feminin, jadi yg gak suka Sehun menye menye mending gak usah baca deh, takut nya malah ngeganggu hehe ^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak mau turun? Baekhyun lagi ngasih Chanyeol air minum tuh. Sana kasih Jongin air minum juga!" Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menyedot bubble tea nya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Jongin udah ada yang ngasih tuh. Dari tadi Krystal Kayanya nempel banget sama Jongin" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si kapten basket dan si ketua cheerleader yang tengah asik bercengkrama di pinggir lapangan sana.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu.

"Seperti nya, Jongin memang berniat menjauhi ku, ya?" Gumam Sehun lirih, manik caramelnya masih terfokus menatap dua orang yang bercengkrama di bawah sana.

"Ehh? Siapa bilang?"

"Dia bahkan kemarin tidak sempat menjenguk ku"

"Dia mungkin tidak tau kalau kau sakit, Sehunnie"

"Tapi Chanyeol tau"

"Chanyeol kan pacarnya Baekhyun"

"Tapi Chanyeol juga teman Jongin" Sehun cemberut. "Masa Chanyeol tidak memberitahu Jongin kalau aku masuk rumah sakit"

"Ya-" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

Duhh bisa gawat kalau si ketua osis itu merajuk disini.

Ck, lagian si Jongin ngapain juga sih deket deketin Krystal? Bikin salah paham saja!

"Aku mau pulang saja, ya?" Ucap Sehun dengan kedua mata berkaca kaca.

Tuh kan!

"Y-yah, kan pertandingannya belum di mulai. Masa mau pulang sih" Kyungsoo mendudukan Sehun di sebelahnya. "Jangan pulang dulu, okay?"

"Tapi-"

"Sttt ..." Namja bermata bulat itu mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk diam, lalu menatap sahabatnya itu serius. "Kau menyukai Jongin kan?"

"Hhhh ..." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah jelaskan?! Kenapa malah di pertanyakan?!"

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa menyerah sekarang?"

"Siapa yang menyerah?!"

"Kau tentu saja! Masa sama Krystal aja kalah"

Sehun melotot. "Aku tidak kalah! Siapa bilang aku kalah dari wanita itu?! Tentu saja aku lebih unggul di banding si Krystal menyebalkan yang hanya mengandalkan kecantikan tapi tidak ada Isi otaknya!"

"Ffppttt" Kyungsoo menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan bernada jengkel namja di sebelahnya itu.

Okay-

 _misi pertama : buat Sehun merasa tersaingi oleh Krystal!_

"Ya kalau soal akademik kau memang lebih unggul. Tapi, kalau soal mendekati Jongin, seperti nya kau masih berada beberapa level di bawahnya"

"Enak saja!" Bibir tipis itu kembali mempout. "Aku yang lebih dulu dekat dengan Jongin!"

"Siapa bilang?" Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "Y-ya memang begitu kan?"

"Che! Makanya jangan buku saja yang di urusin!" Kyungsoo berucap kesal. "Krystal itu udah suka sama Jongin sejak lama. Mereka juga sempat dekat, tapi aku tidak tau kalau mereka memang dekat sampai sekarang"

"Hah? Serius?!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja"

"T-terus?"

"Ya tidak ada terusannya" ucap si namja mata bulat. "Eum- tapi mungkin saja Jongin dan Krystal meneruskan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih dari sekedar teman"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo horror, sesaat setelah sahabatnya itu berucap.

Oh! Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun jatuh cinta! Jadi, bagaimanapun caranya Sehun harus bisa menjadi kekasih Jongin! Harus! Pokonya harus!

"L-lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo setengah menyeringai.

Kkkk, Sehun sudah masuk jebakannya.

"Ya kalau kau ingin Krystal yang akhirnya mendapatkan Jongin, ya kau biarkan saja dia mendekati Jongin. Tapi-"

"Tidak begitu hiks-"

"Err ..." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Jangan menangis dulu, aku belum selesai bicara"

Sehun menyedot ingusnya, lalu menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya itu. "Hiks- aku tidak mau si Krystal itu menjadi kekasih Jongin hiks-"

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Apa? hiks-"

"Hentikan dulu tangisan mu"

Sehun cemberut, ia lalu kembali menghapus air matanya. "Sudah"

"Nah begitu lebih baik" Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia lalu mendekatkan tubuh nya pada Sehun, membisikan sesuatu di telinga kiri namja cantik itu.

 _'Begini, sekarang kau pergi ke tempat Jongin, lalu berikan ini padanya'_

Kyungsoo memberikan satu botol air mineral pada Sehun.

"Tapi-"

"Ck, jangan tapi tapian! Ketika Krystal melakukan hal seperti itu, maka kau juga harus melukannya! Buat Jongin merasa kalau kau juga perhatian padanya. Jadi sekarang turunlah dan berikan itu pada Jongin"

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya, manik caramel indah itu menatap Kyungsoo dan botol air mineral di tangannya bergantian. "A-aku malu, Kyung~"

"Hhhh ... Yasudah tidak usah saja! Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau mendengar kabar Krystal berpacaran dengan Jongin!"

"Y-ya! Jangan seperti itu~" Sehun merengek.

"Yasudah sana turun dan berikan itu pada Jongin"

"Tapi-"

"Sehun pengecut!"

Namja cantik itu melotot. "Aku tidak pengecut! Enak saja!"

"Sehunnie bukanlah namja pemberani!"

"Hentikan Kyung! Atau aku akan mencekik mu sekarang juga!"

"Apa ?" Kyungsoo menantang. "Akui saja kalau kau sudah kalah dari Krystal!"

Sehun mendelik. "Aku tidak kalah dari nenek lampir itu! Lihat! Aku akan turun sekarang dan memberi kan ini pada Jongin! Lihat saja!"

Dengan kesal si ketua osis cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya, menuju lapang basket tempat Jongin berada, menghiraukan Baekhyun yang mengaduh karena tak sengaja tertubruk oleh bahunya.

Namja mungil bereyeliner itu menatap Sehun dengan kedua alis bertaut bingung sebelum kemudian maniknya beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah mengeluarkan tawa setannya.

Oh ... Pasti SatanSoo merasuki jiwa uri Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kenapa dengan anak mommy itu?" Tanya nya sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kiri Kyungsoo.

"Kkk, lihat saja nanti~"

"Kau mengerjainya lagi ya?"

Kyungsoo mengendikan bahunya, masih dengan tawa yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya, manik kelam miliknya belum juga beralih dari Sehun yang kini sudah berada di area lapang basket.

"Aku hanya sedikit memanasi Sehun lalu berbohong dan mengatakan kalau Krystal adalah gadis yang sudah dekat dengan Jongin sejak lama dan kaboom! Sehun benar benar merasa kesal dan tersaingi, kkk"

"Oh bodoh" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana tidak dekat, Jongin dan Krystal itu sepupuan!"

"Hhahahaha" tawa Kyungsoo kembali meledak. "Kita lihat saja apa yang akan uri Sehunnie lakukan~"

Baekhyun menghela napas.

Err ... Kyungsoo itu memang manusia titisan iblis ya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin"

Namja tan yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan seorang gadis cantik itu menoleh saat dirasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Uh? Sehun?"

Sehun -seseorang itu- tersenyum manis, ia lalu segera menghapiri Jongin dan-

Eum ... Krystal tentu saja.

"Hai Jongin"

"H-hai ..." Balas Jongin sedikit kikuk. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini, Sehun? Kaki mu sudah sembuh?"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kau terlalu sibuk ya sampai tidak sempat menjenguk ku kemarin?"

"Bukan begitu" Jongin mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan, diikuti oleh Sehun yang mendudukan diri di sebelah namja tan itu. "Awalnya aku berniat untuk menjenguk mu bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat itu. Tapi eum- aku hanya sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Yifan samchon dan Joonmyun Imo, jadi ku pikir yeah ... Eum-"

"Kau masih memikirkan ucapan daddy ku yang menyuruh mu menjauhi ku, ya?" Sehun memotong ucapan namja di sebelahnya itu.

"Eum .. Y-ya, hanya sedikit merasa tidak enak saja, Sehun" Jongin tersenyum. "Tapi syukurlah kalau kaki mu sudah membaik. Kau membuat ku khawatir saat Chanyeol memberitahu ku kalau kau masuk rumah sakit"

Gumpalan merah Samar itu menghiasi kedua pipi Sehun saat Jongin mengatakan kalau namja tan itu khawatir padanya.

Duhh ... Ternyata Jongin masih peduli padanya.

"Aku baik baik saja, Jongin. Maaf sudah membuat ku khawatir"

"Tidak usah minta maaf" tangan kecoklatan itu terulur mengusak surai caramel milik Sehun. "Yang penting kau sudah baik baik saja sekarang. Maaf tidak bisa menjenguk mu saat kau sakit, maaf juga tidak menghubungi mu waktu itu, aku benar benar tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain dengan Ponsel ku. Zitao melimpahkan semua urusan basket padaku, jadi yeah ... Aku sedikit sibuk"

"Tidak masalah" Sehun kembali tersenyum, menampakan eyesmile cantik nya. "A-"

"Oppa"

Keduanya sama sama menoleh kan kepala, menatap gadis cantik _ekhem-_ Krystal yang kini setengah berlari kearah mereka.

Oh, saking rindunya dengan Jongin. Sehun bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau Krystal sudah tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Kenapa _Soojungie_?"

Eh? Kok panggilan Jongin untuk Krystal manis sekali ya? Dan apa tadi? Krystal memanggil Jongin ' _oppa_ '?

Sebenarnya, sudah sedekat apa mereka?

Ish! Kok Sehun jadi kesal sih?!

"Pertandingannya akan segera di mulai, sebaiknya oppa segera bersiap siap"

"Ah .." Jongin mengangguk. Ia lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang tengah mencebikan sedikit bibirnya.

Uh? Ada apa dengan calon kesayangan Jongin itu? Bukankah tadi bibir tipis itu masih mengembangkan senyum manisnya?

"Sehun?"

"Apa?!" Balas Sehun galak.

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau-" matanya menatap lekat manik caramel milik Sehun. "Baik baik saja?"

"Uh?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "A-aku-"

Ayolah Sehun! Jangan sampai Jongin curiga kalau kau sedang cemburu!

"Aku-" namja cantik itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku baik baik saja, hehe. Eum- yasudah kau akan segera bertandingkan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. "Ini eum- untuk mu" tangan putih itu terulur, memberikan air mineral yang tadi di bawanya.

"Ah ..." Jongin tersenyum. "Terimakasih ya"

"Eum ..." Namja cantik itu mengangguk. "Semangat Kim Jongin! Kau harus kalahkan mereka, okay?"

"Tentu, untuk mu"

Sehun tertawa. Lalu-

Entah keberanian dari mana, tapi tiba tiba saja Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin, sedikit berjinjit _-bayangin disini Sehun pas MAMA era ya? Pas masih tingginya di bawah Jongin, hehe-_ dan-

 _ **Chup!**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Whoaaaaa"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hampir menjatuhkan rahang mereka saat melihat Sehun yang mengecup pipi Jongin di depan banyak orang. Keduanya bisa melihat Sehun yang berlari kearah mereka dengan kedua pipi yang merona parah, dan Jongin yang masih diam membatu di tempatnya.

 _'Oh .. Oh ... Tidak! Anak ku! Sudah berani main kecup kecup seme ganteng!'_ Ratap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"B-baek kau lihat itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, masih dengan wajah blanknya.

"Ah-huh" Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Kau memotretnya?"

Namja bereyeliner itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau pikir aku sempat melakukan itu? Aku bahkan merasa terkena serangan jantung! Oh, serius kemana Sehunnie ku yang polos, dan pemalu itu, hiks" tangan Baekhyun terangkat memukul pelan kepala Kyungsoo. "Kau sih! Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!"

"A-aku tidak tau kalau Sehun akan melakukan hal senekat itu!" Kyungsoo membela diri. "Tapi yasudahlah, tidak apa apa. Setidaknya sekarang Sehunnie pernah punya pengalaman mencium pipi seseorang selain mommy dan daddynya"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Sehunnie itu adalah yang termuda di antara kita! Aku masih belum rela kalau dia melakukan hal semacam itu!"

"Apa salahnya? Hanya cium pipi kan? Itu tidak akan membuat Sehunnie hamil!"

"Tapi tetap saja!"

"Ck, sudahlah yang terpenting Sehunnie tidak seperti mu yang sudah berani main sampai desah desahan dengan Chanyeol"

"Sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ting!**_

 _ **Prriiitttttt**_

Bunyi peluit panjang dibunyikan, pertanda pertandingan basket antara Seoul Science High School melawan School of Performing Arts berakhir dengan perolehan score yang tidak terlalu berbeda jauh.

SSHS unggul beberapa point dari SOPA, itu artinya pertandingan hari ini dimenangkan oleh tuan rumah.

"Kau bermain sangat keren, lain kali ajarkan aku bermain basket!"

Jongin tersenyum sesaat setelah meminum air yang diberikan oleh namja cantik disebelahnya itu. "Terimakasih, lain waktu aku akan mengajari mu bermain basket"

"Eum .." Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Aku sempat cemas saat babak pertama kalian tertinggal beberapa point, tapi untung saja kalian bisa memutar balik keadaan, dan-"

 _Bepp ... Bepp ... Bepp ..._

Ponsel Sehun berdering, membuat namja cantik itu menghentikan ucapan nya. Jemari lentiknya merogoh saku blazer tempat ia menyimpan ponselnya.

 _ **'Daddy Naga calling'**_

 _ **Klik**_

"Ya, Hunnie disini"

' _Sayang, masih ditempat less?'_

"Eung ..." Sehun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Y-ya tentu saja dad. Apa dad sudah tiba di tempat less ku?" Tanyanya was was.

 _'Ah, begini sayang. Baru saja nainai menelfon, mengatakan kalau grandfa tiba tiba saja masuk rumah sakit. Mom dan dad sudah ada di airport, kami akan pergi ke China untuk menengok grandfa, dan sepertinya dad tidak bisa menjemput mu hari ini, dad sudah menyuruh pak Jung untuk menjemput mu nanti, arraseo ?'_

Namja cantik itu tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Yes! Kebohongan nya kali ini pasti tidak akan ketahuan!

"Tentu dad! Hunnie mengerti! Yasudah kalau begitu hati hati, sampaikan salam Hunnie untuk grandfa dan nainai. Hunnie sayang daddy, byee muahhh"

 _'Byee .. Sayang, jangan lupa untuk segera pulang kerumah dan tidak main kemanapun, okay?'_

"Ayay captain! Hunnie akan segera pulang dan tidak main kemanapun. Bye dad.."

 _ **Klik**_

Sehun memutus sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak, lalu bergumam 'yes!' beberapa kali, membuat namja tan di sebelahnya itu menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut, bingung.

"Jadi?"

"Huh?" Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin yang baru saja bertanya. "Apa?"

"Eum? Apa? Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya begitu?" Jongin menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. "Jadi, apa yang membuat Sehunnie-ku ini senang, eum?"

Senyum lebar kembali tersungging di bibir tipis milik Sehun, namja cantik itu lalu menceritakan semua nya pada Jongin, mulai dari ia yang bolos less, lalu berbohong pada daddy nya, tentang mom dan dad nya yang pergi ke China dan kebohongan kedua nya yang pasti tidak akan ketahuan oleh daddy nya seperti waktu itu.

"Oh ... Jadi Sehunnie bela-belain nonton basket sampai bolos less?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk. "Untuk Jongin tentu saja!"

"Aku tidak senang kalau Sehunnie jadi sering berbohong seperti ini" manik kelam setajam elang milik Jongin menatap Sehun serius.

"K-kenapa?"

Jongin menghela napas, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak suka saja. Berjanji padaku kalau ini terakhir kalinya kamu membohongi kedua orang tuamu, okay?"

"Umh ... B-baiklah, aku janji"

Namja tan itu kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu dimana paman Jung akan menjemput mu?"

"Ditempat less ku" jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar disini ya? Aku ambil baju diloker dan membersihkan diri dulu, nanti aku antar ke tempat less mu, otte?"

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Eum... Tentu"

Jongin mengusak pelan rambut Sehun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti.

"Hun!"

"Apa?" Sehun menoleh, dan manik caramelnya bisa menangkap Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, dengan Chanyeol, lalu Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ayo ke tempat less mu sekarang, nanti keburu daddy mu menjemput" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tunggu Jongin dulu bagaimana?"

Si pacar Chanyeol itu melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah mau jam setengah enam. Apa tidak apa apa? Nanti daddy mu keburu jemput"

"Paman Jung yang akan menjemput, dad dan mom pergi ke China karena grandfa masuk rumah sakit, jadi tidak masalah kalau aku sedikit terlambat"

"Huh? Serius?" Itu Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Eum..." Sehun mengangguk. "Dad baru saja menelfon ku. Jadi mungkin kalian bisa pulang duluan saja, Jongin akan mengantar ku kok"

"Sehunnie" namja bermata bulat itu mendudukan diri nya di sebelah si cantik. "Mau ikut tidak?"

"Huh?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kemana?"

"Ke rumah Baekhyun. Kami akan berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun" Chanyeol menjawab.

"Oh begitu-" Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mau sih, mumpung mom dan dad tidak ada dirumah. Tapi, kira kira Jongin mau ikut tidak ya?"

"Kemana?"

Jongin yang baru saja kembali dari ruang ganti bertanya, membuat semua pasang mata beralih menatap kearahnya.

"Ke rumah Baekhyun" jawab Sehun. "Jongin ikut ya? Aku juga mau ikut"

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau harus segera pulang kan, Wu Sehun?"

"Iya..." Namja cantik itu mendekati Jongin. "Tapi karena mom dan dad sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadi tidak apa apa ka-"

"Kau bilang apa pada daddy mu tadi?"

"Umm... Aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah"

"Kau berjanji apa padaku?"

Sehun cemberut. "Tidak lagi berbohong pada mom dan dad"

"Jadi?" Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Ck, iya iya, aku pulang" namja cantik itu semakin mencebikan bibirnya. "Maaf ya teman teman" Sehun menatap semua temannya dengan tatapan menyesal. "Mungkin lain kali"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa apa. Kau pulanglah, jangan sampai pak Jung menunggu mu terlalu lama ditempat less"

Sehun mengangguk. "Semuanya, aku duluan ya?"

"Hmm ... Bye Sehun, Jongin" Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku duluan" Jongin tersenyum sebelum kemudian menggenggam tangan Sehun, meninggalkan aula olahraga tempat pertandingan basket di adakan.

"Jadi, mereka sudah resmi ya?" Tanya Luhan saat Jongin dan Sehun sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya.

"Entahlah, tapi ku rasa belum. Benarkan sayang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yeah... Sehun belum bercerita apapun padaku"

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan" ucap Kyungsoo. "Lebih baik kita segera pulang karena hari sudah sore dan aku tidak ingin berlama lama disini, bisa bisa aku bertemu dengan gwasin sekolah"

Baekhyun melotot.

"YA! JANGAN MENAKUTI KU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa Jongin jadi menyebalkan sih?!" Sehun mengerat kan pelukannya dipinggang si namja tan. Kini keduanya itu tengah di perjalanan pulang, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk mengantar Sehun kerumah saja tidak ke tempat less karena ternyata paman Jung sedang ada urusan mendadak.

"Apanya?" Tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Kenapa tidak ingin main kerumah Baekhyun! Kan jarang jarang aku bisa main bersama mereka kalau sedang ada mom dan dad"

"Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak membohongi kedua orang tua mu, Sehun"

"Tapikan- mereka sedang tidak ada! Mereka tidak akan tau kalau aku berbohong"

"Tuh kan!" Jongin berbelok dan menepikan motor yang di kemudinya. Namja tampan itu membuka helm nya lalu berbalik menatap Sehun yang sepertinya sedang dalam mode kesal itu. "Ini yang aku takutkan! Kalau sudah berani berbohong sekali maka kau akan mengulanginya lagi. Lagi, dan lagi lalu menjadi kebiasaan. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi anak yang seperti itu, Sehun"

"Ya tapikan tidak setiap saat! Aku hanya berbohong di waktu tertentu sa-"

"Sama saja!" Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun, membuat namja cantik itu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ish! Dasar menyebalkan! Jongin menyebalkan!

"Tolong Sehun, kalau kau ingin semuanya menjadi mudah, tolong turuti semua ucapan ku" Jongin turun dari motornya lalu berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang kini duduk menyamping di motornya.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan daddy mu padaku" tangan kecoklatan itu menangkup kedua sisi pipi putih Sehun. "Kau mengerti kan?"

Manik caramel Sehun membalas tatapan serius namja di hadapannya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya patuh.

"Aku mengerti" gumamnya sebelum kemudian ia memeluk tubuh atletis itu, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu nyaman Jongin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjauhi mu seperti apa yang di katakan oleh daddy mu" Jongin menghirup aroma shampoo namja dipelukannya itu.

"Aku menyukai mu, Wu Sehun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ye update lama :v dan maaf ini cerita makin gajelas dan apa banget kkk**

 **Terimakasih sama reader yang udah nyempetin buat review, maaf gak bisa bales satu satu, tapi gue baca semua review kalian, dan itu membahagiakan, kkkk.**

 **Okay, berkenan untuk review lagi**

 **See you**

 **Hann hunnie~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title : Cokelat rasa vanilla Chapter 7**_

 _ **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun, etc.**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, drama, comedy.**_

 _ **Warning : gak suka ? Gak usah baca -_- disini Sehun nya gue buat agak feminin, jadi yg gak suka Sehun menye menye mending gak usah baca deh, takut nya malah ngeganggu hehe ^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menghentikan laju motornya di depan sebuah rumah mewah berpagar tinggi milik Sehun, mata dengan manik kelam itu mengedar sebelum kemudian ia menoleh kan kepalanya ke belakang, melirik Sehun yang masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan kepala yang masih bersandar nyaman di bahu tegap miliknya.

"Tidak mau turun, eum?" Jemari besar Jongin mengelus tangan Sehun yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di bibir penuhnya saat ia merasa kalau Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak mau~" rajuk Sehun dengan suara lucunya.

"Hey, ini sudah malam. Kau harus segera masuk ke rumahmu karena angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuh mu, Sehunnie"

"Tidak mau~. Kalau aku sudah berada di rumah itu artinya aku hanya bisa bertemu dengan mu esok hari dan aku tidak mau, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan mu selama seminggu, dan aku—" kedua pipi putih Sehun perlahan menyepuh merah. Duh, untung saja Jongin membelakanginya, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah malu karena Jongin pasti bisa melihat gumpalan merah muda dikedua pipinya.

"Aku merindukan mu" ucapnya nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan, Jongin bahkan hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya kalau saja namja cantik yang masih memeluk nya itu tidak berucap dekat telinganya.

Jongin terkekeh sebelum membawa Sehun untuk turun dari motornya, menangkup kedua sisi pipi putih memerah milik Sehun dan membiarkan namja dihadapannya itu membalas tatapan manik kelam lembutnya.

"He-hey, esok hari tidak lebih dari 24 jam lagi, Sehunnie. Lagipula kau akan menghabiskan 9 jam waktu tersisa mu hari ini dengan tidurkan? Jadi, mana mungkin kau akan merindukan ku saat kau tidur"

"Tapi tetap saja" Sehun cemberut, kedua manik caramelnya menatap Jongin dengan lapisan cairan bening yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Oh... Tuhan, lihat betapa cengengnya putra Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyun ini.

"Ketika merindukan seseorang, aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyaman~"

"Eum?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Lalu, kau mau bagaimana?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan sebelum kemudian lebih memilih kembali memeluk tubuh atletis dihadapannya, kembali menyandarkan kepala dengan surai lembutnya di bahu nyaman milik Jongin.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku tidak ingin Jongin pulang ke rumah Jongin dan membiarkan ku sendirian dirumah ku"

Ekhem... Sebenarnya Sehun ini sedang memberi kode pada Jongin agar namja tan itu mau menginap di rumahnya.

"Kau ingin aku menginap dirumah mu?"

 _Gotcha_! Jongin ini memang seme peka, kkk.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu" Sehun mengulum senyumnya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan yang hanya berjarak dibeberapa centi dari wajahnya.

Hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan karena Jongin masih enggan melepas rengkuhan mesranya dipinggang ramping Sehun.

"Hmm, memang" Jongin tersenyum tampan. "Kau memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi kata-kata mu tadi itu memiliki makna yang sama dengan kau yang meminta ku menginap di rumah mu, benarkan?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan binaran dikedua matanya.

 _Okay fix_! Sehun ingin menjadikan Jongin pacarnya sekarang juga!

Sudah tampan, dewasa, peka-an, jago main basket, jago meluluhkan hati Sehun lagi. Duh, apa lagi coba kurangnya namja dihadapan Sehun ini?

"I-itu kalau Jongin tidak keberatan" ucap si putra Mr. Wu itu dengan malu-malu.

"Bukankah ada Bibi Jung yang akan selalu menemani mu kalau kedua orang tua mu sedang pergi"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Bibi Jung pulang"

"Huh?" Jongin menatap Sehun penuh selidik. "Kau merencanakan semua ini?"

Namja dihadapan Jongin itu mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. "Apa?"

"Eum?" Si namja tan memicingkan matanya, lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik Sehun, membuat kening mereka bersentuhan.

Kening saja ya, tidak dengan yang lainnya, kkk.

"Pak Jung yang tiba-tiba ada urusan dan tidak bisa menjemputmu, membuat ku harus mengantarkan mu sampai rumah. Lalu Bibi Jung yang kau suruh pulang dan membuat mu harus berada sendirian dirumah mu. Kau merencanakan semua ini agar aku menginap di rumah mu, begitu?"

Sehun tersenyum lima jari. Yah, kenapa modusnya bisa ketahuan sama Jongin semudah ini?

"Tidak begitu pada awalnya. Tapi eum- y-ya aku hanya ingin ditemani di rumah, itu saja"

"Baik-baik" Jongin sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya. Bisa gawat kalau tetap berada dijarak tidak aman seperti itu, bisa-bisa ia kelepasan dan tak sadar mengulum bibir pink tipis yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Kau sudah minta ijin pada kedua orang tua mu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sudah! Aku sudah mengirim pesan Line pada dad! Dan dad mengatakan boleh membawa teman kerumah!"

"Tapi kau tidak bilang kalau itu aku, kan?"

"Eum-"

"Tidak berbohong dan memanfaatkan nama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebagai teman yang akan menemani mu, kan?"

"Tidak!" Sehun cemberut. "Aku hanya mengatakan kalau ada teman yang akan menemani ku, dan aku tidak sebut nama. Kau kan juga teman ku, jadi itu tidak termasuk dalam kategori berbohong karena-"

 _ **Chup!**_

Sehun mengaga, ucapannya terhenti seketika saat bibir tebal Jongin mengecup bibir tipisnya dengan kilat, membuatnya merasa dunia yang di pijaknya berhenti berputar dan waktu terhenti begitu saja.

Oh-

Tuhan-

Hanya perasaannya-

Atau wajah Jongin memang semakin mendekat kearahnya -lagi?

Dan belum juga Sehun tersadar dari keterkejutannya, bibir Jongin kembali menempel dibibirnya.

Kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya-

Lebih dari sebuah kecupan-

Lebih dari hanya menempelkan bibir satu sama lain-

Dan Sehun merasa kalau kakinya berubah lemas seperti jelly saat lidah Jongin mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya-

Menguasai seluruh Indra pengecapannya-

Dan berakhir dengan-

" _Would you be mine, Wu Sehun? I love you_ " bisik Jongin tepat di atas bibir tipis milik namja dihadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum dengan binaran bahagia dikedua mata indahnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata tidak saat kepalanya mengangguk begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Ya, aku mau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Niat awalnya sih Jongin memang akan menginap di rumah Sehun, tapi apa daya, Eomma nya tiba-tiba saja menelfon dan menyuruh nya untuk segera pulang. Bukan untuk apa-apa sih tapi Jongin juga baru ingat kalau malam ini ada acara keluarga dirumahnya, mau tidak mau Jongin harus pulang deh karena semua saudaranya berkumpul disana.

"Jadi, tidak jadi menginap?" Sehun berucap dengan nada sedih. Manik caramelnya masih menatap Jongin yang tengah menalikan tali sepatunya.

Namja tan itu mendongak sekilas sebelum kembali pada kegiatannya. "Maaf sayang, tapi malam ini benar-benar tidak bisa"

Jongin berdiri setelah selesai menalikan tali sepatu, lalu menangkup kedua sisi pipi putih Sehun yang tengah cemberut. "Maaf ya" ucapnya menyesal.

"Aku sendirian dirumah~" rengek Sehun.

"Bisa hubungi Bibi Jung kan?"

"Tidak mau!" Sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tidak mau Bibi Jung!"

Jongin menghela napas. "Lalu, mau sendirian dirumah begitu?"

Namja anggun dihadapan Jongin itu diam, tapi raut wajah manisnya masih menunjukkan kekesalan yang kentara. "Memangnya—"

Sehun berpikir. Mencoba mencari kata-kata tepat agar Jongin tetap mau menemaninya.

"Memangnya—"

"Memangnya Jongin tega membiarkan ku sendirian dirumah? Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri lalu merampok dan membuhku, atau mungkin yang lebih parah mungkin saja ada sadako yang akan mencekik ku saat aku tidur dan—"

"Baiklah baiklah" Jongin memotong kalimat yang akan kekasihnya itu ucapkan, dibarengi dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir tipis yang masih mempout lucu itu.

"Menginap dirumah ku saja, bagaimana?"

"Huh?"

"Meningap di rumah ku" Jongin tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa menemani mu dirumah mu karena benar-benar tidak bisa melewatkan acara ini. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja di rumah ku? Dengan begitu aku tetap bisa menemani mu, otte?"

"Tapi—" Sehun menatap Jongin, namun sedetik kemudian ia menunduk malu saat dirasa pipinya mulai merona samar.

Duhhh, menginap di rumah Jongin, pasti ada kedua orang tua Jongin. Astaga, Sehun belum siap di perkenalkan pada calon mertua— eh.

"Aku malu~" cicitnya pelan.

"Malu?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Malu kenapa?"

"Di rumah mu pasti ada orang tua mu lalu saudara-saudara mu"

"Iya, lalu kenapa?"

"Ish! Aku malu!" Sehun berucap kesal.

Jongin ini kenapa sih? Sudah dibilang Sehun malu, masih tanya kenapa!

"Iya iya aku mengerti" Jongin menahan tawanya melihat wajah Sehun yang makin terlihat menggemaskan ketika kesal seperti itu. "Maksud ku kenapa harus malu dengan kedua orang tua dan saudara ku?"

"Malu saja~" ucap Sehun pelan. "Pokoknya malu"

Jongin terkekeh, tangannya terulur mengusak pelan surai lembut Sehun. "Tidak usah malu, okay? Kau kan kekasih ku, wajarkan bila aku mulai menpernalkan mu pada orang tua dan saudara ku?"

"Iya, tapi—" pipi Sehun merona. "Aku—"

"Sudah, segeralah bersiap. Eomma sudah menunggu jadi kita harus cepat-cepat"

"Baiklah, Jongin tunggu disini, aku akan berganti baju dan menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah untuk besok"

Jongin mengangguk, ia tersenyum saat Sehun sudah setengah berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Sayang berdandanlah secantik mungkin. Buat calon mertua mu berkesan~"

"YA! JANGAN MENGGODA KU!"

Dan teriakan Sehun dari dalam kamarnya sukses membuat si kekasih tampannya itu tertawa terbahak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mau hiks— aku mau pulang saja! Hiks— mommy hiks—"

"Ya! Ya! Sayang! Ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya?" Jongin menahan tangan Sehun, membuat namja anggun itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu pagar rumah Jongin.

Namja tan itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap sang kekasih yang kini menangis dihadapannya. Err... Kenapa dengan kesayangannya ini? Ia baru saja membawa Sehun masuk ke rumahnya, lalu hendak mengenalkan Sehun pada mereka. Namun belum juga di kenalkan, tiba-tiba saja Sehun langsung berlari keluar dari rumahnya sambil menangis. Ck!

"Hiks— kenapa—" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. "Hiks— kenapa bisa ada Krystal dirumahmu?! Hiks— kau mengundangnya untuk menghadiri acara keluarga mu?!"

"Huh?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Krystal? Soojung maksudmu? Ya~ tentu saja. Eomma ku yang mengundangnya"

"Tuh kan hiks—"

Dan setelahnya Sehun menangis semakin kencang, dan itu membuat Jongin semakin bingung.

Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu?

"Hiks— sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?! Hiks— kenapa bisa Kim eommonim hiks— mengundangnya ke acara keluarga Kim hiks— huweeee kau menganggap aku apa Kim Jongin?! Hiks— kenapa jahat sekali hiks—"

"Huh?" Kening Jongin semakin mengerut bingung. Ck, jahat apanya sih? Kok Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu— Sehun?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh hiks— mengaku saja! Hiks— Krystal itu siapa mu?!"

"Krystal? Siapa ku?" Tanya Jongin memastikan. "Kalau hanya ingin tau soal itu, kenapa sampai harus menangis sih, eum?" Tangan kecoklatan itu terulur, mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi putih kesayangannya.

"Krystal itu sepupu ku, Memang nya kau tidak tau itu? Dia itu Putri dari adik Eoppa ku, dan dia tentu saja adalah anggota keluarga Kim, itu sebabnya dia diundang keacara keluarga ku"

"Iya hiks— aku tau kalau Krystal itu adalah sepupu mu tapi—"

"Ehhhhh?" Sehun memelototkan matanya, menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata membulat lucu.

"DIA SEPUPU MU?!"

Jongin mengangguk masih dengan ekspresi bingung yang terpatri jelas diwajah tampannya. "Y-ya Memang, dia itu sepupu ku. Kenapa?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tapi tangisnya benar-benar mereda sekarang. Otak cerdasnya berpikir keras. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan.

"D-dia, ah— maksudku Krystal itu benar-benar sepupu mu?" Sekali lagi, Sehun memastikan, mencoba meyakinkan kalau apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jongin itu nyata(?).

"Tentu saja, dia sepupu ku. Memangnya kau berpikir apa, eum?" Ibu jari milik Jongin kembali mengusap lelehan air mata yang masih tersisa dipipi Sehun.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo bilang, Krystal itu—" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, mata sabitnya kembali mengerjap lucu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah(?) kesal saat ia sadar sesuatu—

Sial! Pasti satan—bantet—Soo itu mengerjainya!

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Kyungsoo—" Sehun menatap Jongin. "Kyungsoo bilang eum— Kyungsoo bilang kalau Krystal itu adalah teman dekat mu" ucapnya semakin memelan diakhir kalimat.

"Teman dekat?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Eum—" Sehun mengangguk. "Kyungsoo bilang kalau Krystal itu sudah menginginkan mu sejak lama" namja anggun itu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Itu alasan kenapa tadi aku berani menemui mu dan memberi mu air minum lalu—"

Kedua pipi Sehun menyepuh merah, ada rasa kesal—merasa dibohongi— dan tentu saja malu karena dia sudah menangis Bombay dihadapan Jongin padahal pada kenyataannya Krystal itu hanya sepupu kekasih nya dan bukan seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya.

"Lalu mencium pipi mu, dan y-ya" pipi Sehun semakin memerah. "Sebenarnya semua itu aku lakukan agar kau merasa kalau aku lebih perhatian padamu dan membuat mu paham kalau sebenarnya aku menyukai mu—" kedua telapak tangan Sehun menutupi wajah memerahnya—saking malunya— "dan tentu saja agar kau memilih ku dan bukan Krystal"

Setelahnya, namja anggun itu segera memeluk Jongin, menyembunyikan wajah merah malunya didada bidang kekasih tampannya yang kini tengah terkekeh geli sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan lucu kesayangannya itu.

Kkk, Sehun itu memang sangat polos ya? Pantas saja Baekhyun selalu bercerita tentang kelucuan Sehun yang selalu jadi bahan penjailan dua bantet Baekhyun-Kyungsoo, kkk.

"Jadi intinya—" Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun, digantikan dengan tangkupan di kedua sisi pipi merah milik namja manis itu. "Kesayangan ku ini, cemburu eum?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Mata berkaca-kacanya menatap kesal kearah Jongin yang masih terkekeh.

"Wajarkan?"

"Iyaa... Iyaa baiklah" tangan kecoklatan itu terulur mengusak pelan surai lembut Sehun. "Tolong jangan cemburu lagi pada Krystal, dia itu hanya sepupu ku, okay? Aku tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan special dengan nya, karena aku sudah memiliki mu—" Jongin mengecup kening Sehun. "Oh Sehun, sosok sempurna untuk seorang Kim Jongin"

Manik kelam itu menatap mata sabit berbalut manik sewarna lelehan caramel milik namja anggun di hadapannya. "Kau Percaya padaku, kan?"

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengangguk sebelum kemudian berjinjit, dan—

 _ **Chup!**_

"Aku Percaya padamu, Kim Jongin"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang Jongin katakan, acaranya memang dihadiri oleh hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Kim, bahkan Halabeoji dan Halmeoni Kim juga datang. Sehun merasa cukup senang karena mereka terlihat welcome sekali padanya. Bahkan, kini namja cantik itu terlihat tengah mengobrol akrab dengan Kim eommonim, berbeda dengan Jongin yang kini sudah terlalut dengan PlayStation nya bersama Jisung -sepupunya.

Sebenarnya Sehun sangat suka acara-acara keluarga semacam ini, Kim eommonim mengatakan kalau keluarga Kim rutin mengadakan acara keluarga seperti ini setiap bulannya. Berbeda dengan keluarga nya yang memang tidak sebesar keluarga Kim, mommy nya adalah anak tunggal, begitu juga dengan daddy nya. Jadi acara seperti ini Memang sangat jarang di lakukan, jangankan setiap bulan, setiap tahun saja sepertinya tidak.

"Jongin itu orangnya memang sedikit nakal, sangat suka bermain game dan dance. Tapi meski begitu, dia adalah anak penurut yang selalu menuruti perintah orang tua. Yahh, meski memang dia tidak jarang berbohong padaku atau pada Ayahnya, tapi setelah melakukannya, ia akan berterus terang dan meminta maaf pada kami" Kim Eomma menyimpan sepotong kue bulo ke dalam piring kecil milik Sehun, membuat namja anggun yang sedari tadi menyimak cerita nya itu bergumam Terimakasih dengan senyum manis di bibir tipisnya.

Mata sabit Sehun beralih, menatap Jongin yang kini terlihat serius menatap layar televisi dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk menjamah joystick yang dipegangnya, namun sedetik kemudian namja cantik itu kembali menatap Kim Eomma.

"Imonim, apa sebelumnya Jongin eum— pernah mengenalkan seseorang pada mu? Maksudku eum— kekasihnya sebelum aku"

Kim Eomma tersenyum. "Tidak pernah, Sehunnie adalah yang pertama"

"Wow, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja" Kim eomma mengusak pelan rambut Sehun. "Sehunnie adalah yang pertama. Aku memang pernah beberapa kali mendengar kalau Jongin memiliki kekasih, tapi Jongin belum pernah berani membawa nya ke rumah"

Sehun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya sesaat setelah ia mendengar penuturan Kim Eomma.

Oh, jadi dia yang pertama ya? Dan yang pertama itu biasanya special, kkk. Jadi, Sehun itu pacar Jongin yang paling special, begitu? Kkkk~ duhh kok Sehun merasa kedua pipinya memanas.

"Imonim membuat ku sedikit malu" ucapnya pelan membuat wanita paruh baya berumur 49 tahun itu tertawa.

"Aku berkata yang sesungguhnya, Sehunnie. Mungkin Jongin merasa kau adalah sosok yang tepat untuk dikenalkan pada kami, dan ku rasa Jongin tidak salah pilih" Kim Eomma tersenyum. "Sehunnie sangat manis dan ramah. Eomma sudah merestui kalian berdua, jadi cepatlah selesaikan sekolah kalian lalu segera menikah agar aku bisa cepat-cepat menimang cucu, kkkk"

Oh, tolong—

Siapapun, cepat lah bawa Sehun ke masa depan agar Jongin bisa segera menikahinya dan memberi kan cucu untuk Kim eommonim, kkk.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, apa saja yang Eomma ceritakan padamu tentang aku?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar Ponsel sesaat setelah mendengar suara Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kini, keduanya tengah berada di kamar Jongin. Sehun bilang ia mengantuk, makanya ia pamit duluan untuk tidur.

"Banyakkk" Sehun menggeser tubuhnya saat Jongin mulai membaringkan diri disebelahnya. "Kim imonim bercerita banyak tentang mu"

Jongin memiringkan tubuh nya, menghadap kekasihnya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. "Oh ya? Apa itu? Eomma tidak menceritakan hal-hal yang memalukan kan?"

Sehun tertawa sebelum tangannya terangkat mencubit pelan hidung Jongin. "Tidak, tapi dia bercerita kalau putranya memiliki ketakutan terhadap badut, kkkk~ khahahahaha"

Jongin mendengus melihat Sehun yang kini menertawainya. "Eomma benar-benar menceritkan semua aib ku seperti nya"

"Ya— khahahahah tentu saja tak terlewat satupun, kkk"

"Apanya yang lucu?" Jongin meraih pinggang ramping Sehun, membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Lucu, khahahaha aku tidak tau kalau seorang Kim Jongin takut oleh badut kkkk~"

"Yak yak! Memiliki phobia terhadap sesuatu itu bukan hal yang aneh kan?"

"Tidak" Sehun mendongak menatap wajah kesal si kekasih tampan. "Tidak ada yang aneh kkk tapi phobia terhadap badut itu terdengar sedikit fffttt—"

"Menggelikan, khahahahaha"

Jongin kembali mendengus, tapi sedetik kemudian ia ikut terkekeh pelan melihat Sehun yang masih asik dengan tawanya.

"Hehey, sudah. Aku punya alasan untuk itu" sebelah kaki nya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, tentang phobia ku terhadap badut. Tapi sekarang kau harus tidur, sudah Lebih dari pukul sembilan, dan kau bilang tadi sudah mengantuk kan?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah" ia menunduk, mengecup kening Sehun lama, sebelum—

" _Good night, heart_. Mimpikan aku, _I love you"_

Sehun ikut tersenyum, ia mendongak dan mengecup dagu Jongin.

" _Good night, heart_. Mimpikan aku juga, _I love you too_ "

 _ **Klik..**_

Jongin mematikan lampu tidurnya, sebelum kemudian kembali membawa tubuh ramping Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

Membawa Sehun kedalam mimpinya.

Mimpi indahnya.

 _Good night, world._ Semoga esok hari akan lebih baik dari hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, masih inget sama cerita ini? Kkkkk maaf ngaret :v**

 **Ini special untuk kalian yang masih nungguin kelanjutan ff ini, kkk. Gimana udah manis belum? Apa hambar? Apa biasa aja? Wkwkwk**

 **Tuh udah saya bikin KaiHun nya jadian :v sengaja juga gak nampilin Kris daddy sama Joonmyun mommy dulu, saya mau bikin moment manis KaiHun tanpa gangguan soalnya :v**

 **Ah ya mungkin ini 3 chapter lagi ending, jadi yang masih mau fanfic ini lanjut, Tolong sempatkan menulis sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review ya^^**

 **Okay, thanks~**

 **See you next chapter~**

 **Hann hunnie ^^**


End file.
